Heroic Age- NOWHERE vs Titans
by thegreywolfe
Summary: A nefarious criminal organization who have been abducting teenage metahumans have drawn the attention of the Titans. The Titans go in after them, and soon find they may be in over their heads.
1. Chapter 1

All rights belong to their respective owners.

Seattle, Washington

November 16 2013

9:45 PM

BOOM! The portal opened up. Being forced through, she landed roughly. Picking herself up, she looked back to see the monks stabbed through the chest. The portal closed, and she was alone. She sat there for a moment.

"Run! Get away from here. Warn the Earth before It's too late!" Yelled Monk Zerep, one of the men who had done everything to train her in magic. He had taught her the most about how to use her powers.

"Be brave our child. You will need to be." Said Monk Namflow. He had trained her to keep her emotions in check.

Here and now, she had to calm down. Whatever had just attacked her home was after her and her emotions. She got up and began to walk. For what felt like an eternity she walked. But after a while, she felt something. Like a pair of eyes were watching her. She turned and was shocked. A large amount of people were following her. Lights flashed and before she saw anything else, a massive shadow ran up at her.

CRACK!

When she opened her eyes again, she was laying down. She tried to move her head, but it was restrained. She began to hyperventilate. This wasn't good, she had to… she had… to. She calmed down, her blood felt strange, like bubbles. She heard a voice, from where she wasn't sure.

"You my little tart, are going to do great things."

That was the last thing she heard before she passed out once more.

Some time passed, she wasn't sure how much. When she awoke once more, she was in a small hut. Everything was red tinted. Looking around, she noticed that she was free. However, she was nervous. No idea where she was, strange light. Feeling around, she felt a strange cloth on her. It wasn't the normal Azeroth cloth she had been accustomed to her whole life, but now, a strange feeling fabric. This angered her, for some reason.

SHUCK! Over her face, came a defense mechanism. She jumped in her skin. But she could still see. Getting up, there was a mirror, and she looked at herself. This cloth was blue, and she was wearing a lighter tone than she was used to. The thing on her head was more or less a helmet, it looked like quills patched together stopping right above her mouth. Her hands had sharp points at the end of them. She calmed herself, can't let Him find her. Once she did, the helmet and talons retracted themselves. Her helmet went back into the cloth. Overall, She didn't hate what she had on, but she wasn't a huge fan of it.

Walking outside, she looked around. And as far as she could see, she saw hundreds, if not thousands of teenagers, some older than her, some younger than her. Some were different colors, shades of red, blue, purple, green and yellow. Others had features that were distinctly non-human, wings, spikes all over their body, machine looking parts. It was horrifying.

Walking around, she is looking for anyone that looked to be in charge. But soon she found something appalling. A young boy in purple and black was getting kicked by several other kids. Walking over to stop this, her emotions flared up once more, and her helmet came back up.

"Get away from him." Using her anger, she summons a red bolt of magic and fires it at them. Most of them scatter. But one turns to her. This girl has hair like fire, and eyes like emeralds. Her armor is purple, with black underneath it.

"And who are you to give me such an order?"

"I am Raven Roth of Azeroth. And you would be wise to watch your tongue you harlot."

Suddenly the girl with the fire hair rushed her. Raven was tackled in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. The girl let go and pushed her into a building. Recovering, Raven focused. This girl was strong.

BLAM BLAM! Two bolts of green energy exploded. One right in front of her, throwing dust into her face, another right next to her. Raven felt for the rage. And at the right time, she swiped in front of her. The red headed girl looked down, and Ravens hand failed to pierce the armor.

"You have made the gravest of mistakes."

"Have I?" Raven fired off another bolt of magical energy, sending the girl back. As Raven walked up to the girl, once more she found herself on the receiving end of a strong fist to her face. She flew back, but she was caught this time. Looking next to her, she saw green fur. Looking to see just what on earth it was, she caught her breath when she saw a bear.

Getting up, the bear quickly morphed into a human looking boy. He was a bit smaller than her, and he had on black and purple. This was the boy from before!

"Stand back. This is my fight." Raven looked at this boy's face. He had cuts and bruises. His arm was bleeding too, and it didn't look good.

"You are bleeding."

"Yeah. But this is my fight. Thanks, but I need to fight this."

"And just who are you to fight this girl?"

"Down here? They call me Beast Boy."

Before she could say anything else, the fire haired girl flew back in. She grabbed Raven by the throat, throwing Beast Boy aside. Raven landed on the ground, finding it difficult to breath.

"AND THEY CALL ME STIRFIRE. And you will all bow before me!" She said with the utmost rage. Raven's arms were pinned down beneath her. This wasn't good.

BAM! Beast Boy came charging in, this time in the form of a Rhino. He morphed back,and his demeanor was worse than before. He cracked his knuckles, ready for a fight. Starfire got up, even more angry still.

Suddenly, from above, A light shone, centered on the three of them. Anyone who had been watching the brawl scattered. Raven looked up, and what she saw was ugly. What looked like a man, with blue wings. He had a visor of blood red covering his eyes, and he carried a staff. He landed before all of them, and looked at each of them

"Welcome Raven… to The Colony." He said. Starfire blitzed in.

"Harvest!" In the blink of an eye, Starfire was on her face, out cold. Beast Boy took a step back, and he reached for her hand. Raven pulled it away quickly. Who was he to touch her?

"Who are you? What is all of this?" She demanded.

"My dear, allow me to introduce myself. I, am Harvest, This is your new home. This is The Colony. Let me explain. This is my project to help advance humanity. Young Metahumans, they need to be taught, they need to be brought together and develop their powers in an environment safe for them. So I have provided that to you all."

"Don't listen to him Raven, He's lying." Beast Boy said out of the side of his mouth. Harvest just grinned.

"Beast Boy, is this not better than the circus that your uncle sold you to? Surely this has to be a better place for you to be than at the ridicule of the public?" Beast Boy didn't say anything. He just stood his ground.

"Why did you take me?" Raven asked.

"You seemed like an outcast, someone who needed my guiding light. And here I am to offer you such. The rules however have been broken, and I know you didn't know them but rules must be enforced. So come along now. You three must be punished." Harvest said in a condescending tone.

"No!" Beast Boy said. Harvest just walked forward. Beast Boy clenched his fist, ready for a fight.

Raven blinked, and Beast boy was down.

"Now my dear. Tell me a little bit about yourself."

November 21, 2015

Seattle Washington

3:00 P.M

The plane neared its destination, Raven looked around her, There were several people in here with her. She was in charge n this op. Harvest told her what he wanted, and they were responsible to get it done.

"A few young children are in need of our guidance. I would greatly appreciate it if you could get them for me." He asked. And she was to obey.

Looking over, Logan was rilling up once more, he was giving some young man looking at her looks of his own. Sounds like a tiger or a lion.

"Silence Logan." She said in a harsh tone. Logan sat back. She looked over to Starfire, who had on her new necklace. She looked down at her's, a matching set. Logan had on a pair of bracelets which were also similar. A purplish color, Raven thought to herself they looked nice.

"Starfire, go ahead and scout our target. Make sure nobody gets in our way." She ordered the alien. Starfire got up and complied, hopping out and flying down. The boy Harvest was looking for was actually a young girl. About 12, and she was able to manipulate electricity. When she activated her powers, her body turned black as night, and her hair spread out over her back, turning into Lightning bolts.

Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire were on this mission, and they were given a few grunts to help them just in case. It had been some time since they meet in the pit, but Raven really couldn't remember having any problems since… She couldn't remember much from before that day actually.

But she focused up. They had a job to do.

The planes light went off, and everyone stood up. The grunts that she was going in with had on packs that slowed their descent. Meanwhile, she could control her magic to fly, and Beast Boy could become a flight enabled creature. They all got out. Landing a moment later, Raven saw immediately, there was going to be a problem. Starfire was yelling at several people. She walked up behind her friend and grabbed her.

"Calm down. We need to blend in. We need to find this girl and get out. I don't like being out here as it is." She said.

"You said it. I don't like all these looks were getting." Beast Boy said, turning into a cat, hopping on her shoulder, trying better to blend in. The grunts dispersed, and blended in. Raven reached out with her mind, looking.

"Do you see anything?" Starfire asked.

"Nothing. Spread out and look. I'll keep us linked telepathically." Logan hopped off and began to meander about. They all knew what they were looking for. Starfire flew up, looking for a better angle. Raven walked, she kept her eyes sharp.

Skies over Seattle

Supergirl

Kara was on her way into the Tower. It had been a long few days. She had been out with Kal moving a few dangerously close asteroids, stopping intermittently on the Watchtower to catch their breath. Now she was free to go back to Seattle.

However, looking down, she noticed a problem. A plane, which was trying to hide in broad daylight using a cloak. To Kara however, it was still loud, and using her ultraviolet, she saw it. A few bodies jumped out, and came down. She knew this wasn't good. She made a notice of their descriptions, and took off quick to the Tower.

Arriving a moment later, She noticed something of a problem. The only people here right now were Cyborg and Robin. They looked over to her, smiles on their faces.

"Hey Kara nice to see you. How wa-" And she cut them off.

"We need to go. I just saw a plane that was cloaking unload several people."

"Where?" Cyborg asked. Dick got up and ran to get his stuff on. Cyborg and Kara walked over to the console. Cyborg plugged himself in and began to search. Kara scanned just as Fast as Cyborg.

"There." Cyborg stopped. A girl with skin that looked like the skies of Venus and hair red like Rao, Another which had tight purple and light blue clothes on, and another with purple and black clothes and green skin.

"They don't match any identifications in any database. No clue who they are."

"Then we need to go in cautious." Robin said walking into the room in uniform.

"Not gonna really be able to happen." Cyborg replied. He turned the news on. A young girl in black and with lightning on her was battling the girl with the red hair, and the girl in purple. Now however, she had what looked like a helmet up. Its texture looked strange. The battle was taking place downtown, and it appeared several people were seriously injured. Several others were in black outfits, with futuristic guns raised, establishing a perimeter. This was bad

"We need to go." Robin said.

-AN-

Hey guys. This is the next story going up. The Titans have to take down the nefarious N.O.W.H.E.R.E organization. This was a story arc in the new 52, but since the new 52 bungled things up and isn't sure what it wanted to do between having all of its history for its characters, and giving characters a fresh start, this would have been a better way to do it.

Raven btw, is wearing that stupid costume she had in the start of the New 52, and Beast boy is wearing his old Doom Patrol/Teen titans animated series outfit.

Next chapter we'll see how this little skirmish goes. How are Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire going to take on Robin, Supergirl and Cyborg? We'll just have to see. Thanks for reading have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

November 21, 2015

Seattle Washington

3:00 P.M

The plane neared its destination, Raven looked around her, There were several people in here with her. She was in charge n this op. Harvest told her what he wanted, and they were responsible to get it done.

"A few young children are in need of our guidance. I would greatly appreciate it if you could get them for me." He asked. And she was to obey.

Looking over, Logan was rilling up once more, he was giving some young man looking at her looks of his own. Sounds like a tiger or a lion.

"Silence Logan." She said in a harsh tone. Logan sat back. She looked over to Starfire, who had on her new necklace. She looked down at her's, a matching set. Logan had on a pair of bracelets which were also similar. A purplish color, Raven thought to herself they looked nice.

"Starfire, go ahead and scout our target. Make sure nobody gets in our way." She ordered the alien. Starfire got up and complied, hopping out and flying down. The boy Harvest was looking for was actually a young girl. About 12, and she was able to manipulate electricity. When she activated her powers, her body turned black as night, and her hair spread out over her back, turning into Lightning bolts.

Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire were on this mission, and they were given a few grunts to help them just in case. It had been some time since they meet in the pit, but Raven really couldn't remember having any problems since… She couldn't remember much from before that day actually.

But she focused up. They had a job to do.

The planes light went off, and everyone stood up. The grunts that she was going in with had on packs that slowed their descent. Meanwhile, she could control her magic to fly, and Beast Boy could become a flight enabled creature. They all got out. Landing a moment later, Raven saw immediately, there was going to be a problem. Starfire was yelling at several people. She walked up behind her friend and grabbed her.

"Calm down. We need to blend in. We need to find this girl and get out. I don't like being out here as it is." She said.

"You said it. I don't like all these looks were getting." Beast Boy said, turning into a cat, hopping on her shoulder, trying better to blend in. The grunts dispersed, and blended in. Raven reached out with her mind, looking.

"Do you see anything?" Starfire asked.

"Nothing. Spread out and look. I'll keep us linked telepathically." Logan hopped off and began to meander about. They all knew what they were looking for. Starfire flew up, looking for a better angle. Raven walked, she kept her eyes sharp.

Skies over Seattle

Supergirl

Kara was on her way into the Tower. It had been a long few days. She had been out with Kal moving a few dangerously close asteroids, stopping intermittently on the Watchtower to catch their breath. Now she was free to go back to Seattle.

However, looking down, she noticed a problem. A plane, which was trying to hide in broad daylight using a cloak. To Kara however, it was still loud, and using her ultraviolet, she saw it. A few bodies jumped out, and came down. She knew this wasn't good. She made a notice of their descriptions, and took off quick to the Tower.

Arriving a moment later, She noticed something of a problem. The only people here right now were Cyborg and Robin. They looked over to her, smiles on their faces.

"Hey Kara nice to see you. How wa-" And she cut them off.

"We need to go. I just saw a plane that was cloaking unload several people."

"Where?" Cyborg asked. Dick got up and ran to get his stuff on. Cyborg and Kara walked over to the console. Cyborg plugged himself in and began to search. Kara scanned just as Fast as Cyborg.

"There." Cyborg stopped. A girl with skin that looked like the skies of Venus and hair red like Rao, Another which had tight purple and light blue clothes on, and another with purple and black clothes and green skin.

"They don't match any identifications in any database. No clue who they are."

"Then we need to go in cautious." Robin said walking into the room in uniform.

"Not gonna really be able to happen." Cyborg replied. He turned the news on. A young girl in black and with lightning on her was battling the girl with the red hair, and the girl in purple. Now however, she had what looked like a helmet up. Its texture looked strange. The battle was taking place downtown, and it appeared several people were seriously injured. Several others were in black outfits, with futuristic guns raised, establishing a perimeter. This was bad

"We need to go." Robin said.

(Supergirl)

A short while later, Kara was flying into the city. The conflict was near the center of the city, near Volunteer Park. Kara was going in first, Cyborg and Robin were coming in behind her. She could see the fight. The girl in black who was taking on two opponents at the same time was reeling. Kara saw that the girl in purple was the bigger threat. So she landed close by. Several people who hadn't ran saw her and cheered.

"What are you two doing here?" She demanded. The girl in purple turned to her. Her mask dropped down, revealing something Kara was taken aback. The girl had eyes that were slanted, almost demonic looking. Her ears were pointed, adding to that alure. This girl did not look human.

"We're just here doing ur Job. Gathering up some recruits for Harvest."

"You can't just try and kidnap people like this."

"Says you. We are above all of this, and what Harvest wants, Harvest gets."

"Last chance. Leave her alone, and leave the city." Kara's eyes began to glow blue.

"I thought she had red in her eyes." The other girl said. Kara looked over, and the girl in black was out cold.

"It matters not. Azarath Metrion Zynthos" And Kara was assaulted by black bolts of light. Kara braced herself, but upon impact she was thrown back hard. Magic, this wasn't going to be easy.

(Raven)

It felt good blasting Supergirl back. But they needed to get a move on. Where there was one, there were sure to be more. If others like Captain Marvel or Wonder Girl got here, they might be in a situation where they would be outnumbered and outgunned. She turned to Starfire to start working on a plan.

"Get the portal open. I'll take care of Supergirl."

"What about Beat Boy?"

"I'll comm him in a minute, but you need to get moving. This is Supergirl, she won't be down long." Almost instantly a few of the other grunts came rushing in. They started working on the portal. Raven began to float forward. If things went her way, she was going to savor killing the last Daughter of Krypton. Her nails grew, and a slick grin grew on her face.

Suddenly from the sky, a large hunk of metal fell in front of her, fracturing the concrete. Standing, Raven saw the frame of Cyborg. Where they were in the city, and the way he was standing in front of her, all she could see of him was the blue highlights, and his one red eye.

"I don't appreciate you hitting my friend." Suddenly she felt a pain in her gut and she was thrown through the air. She stopped herself and quickly dodged the incoming hunk of metal hurtling towards her. Turning to face him, She saw he was hanging on the edge of a building, his arm morphing to a cannon.

"Did your mother not tell you to hit a woman?" SHe asked. Bolts of black magic energized to her hands.

"Yeah. But she also told me to stick up for my friends. And right now, you're looking more on the side of demon than a girl." He raised his arm, aiming it at her. "Let's do this." He fired a wave of blue energy at her. Easily dodging it, Raven fired back. This was going to be interesting. Magic versis technology.

(Robin)

As Cyborg jumped out, Dick turned on the auto pilot. He grabbed a parachute and hopped down. As he landed, he saw a girl that took his breath away. Her hair took on the look of fire. And her eyes were a deeper and more vibrant shade of green than any he had ever seen. Her skin looked as soft as a cloud, and was orange as a sunset. She was beautiful. And Dick must have stared even a moment too long, because she took a much harsher tone with him than he had expected.

"My eyes are up here Earth Boy." She said.

"Sorry. Never seen an orange skinned alien before."

"I will have you know I am a tamaranian. My race are one of the most feared in the galaxy. And I will have my respect."

"Fair enough. What's that behind you?" He asked.

"None of your concern." Suddenly she summoned bolts of green energy to her hands. Dick pulled out some smoke pellets. As the girl threw her bolts, Dick ducked and popped the smoke. He ducked and took a step back. Looking at the shadows, Dick saw the girl was confused.

"Where did he go?"

"Right here." Dick lurched forward. In his his hand he had a bolas. As the girl turned, he threw them, tying her hands. He took a low sweep, knocking her over, and quickly, dick brought his leg down on her. Rolling back, he saw that in spite of all of that, it had failed to do any good. The girl brushed herself off and broke the bollas off effortlessly.

"When Harvest takes over this worl, I will remember you, you worm. You can serve me as my slave." She said.

"Sounds fun, But I think I'll pass." Dick took a step back. But he took a step into… Something furry. Looking back, he saw a large green bear.

"Oh sh-" And Dick took a paw to the side of the head. He was knocked clear across the street and through a window. He staggered up after a few minutes. He saw a man in green walking towards him. And Dick was having a hard time standing straight. He tasted blood in his mouth and felt the side of his head. Pulling it back, it was deep red. There was a mirror, and he had a line of claw cuts on the side of his face. This was no good.

Turning back, Dick saw the green guy walking towards him. Putting his arms up in fists, he got ready for a fight.

A moment later he was once again hurtling out of the shop through the air. This time, Dick skidded across the pavement and onto the grass. Looking up he saw the girl with the fire hair once again.

"You are looking quite tired there. Would you like me to take this pain away you pathetic worm?" She asked. Dick reached into his belt.

"Sorry. But you're oh for two on these offers today. Gonna have to decline again." And Dick placed a shock charge on her calf. He pushed away and looked as the orange skinned alien began to scream in pain. She collapsed, only to look at him once more.

"You guys gonna leave here quiet?" Looking at the worker's, Dick would guess they were around half way done with whatever they were working on. His brain was telling him to get rid of these two before worrying about that problem He turned back to notice the girl, and she was laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked her.

"You don't learn quick." DIck thought for a moment before realising his folly. He turned to see the green guy running at him. The only problem was the green guy was an Elephant.

"I'm gonna kill you!" He yelled. Dick reached for his grapple. But to his dismay, he could not find it. Looking down, it was gone.

"Oh shit." And Dick braced himself. This wasn't gonna be good.

Suddenly Dick felt a gust of wind. Opening his eyes, Dick saw Kara. SHe had cracked the green guy across his face. She looked pissed.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be ok. Just keep on that guy. I've got the girl."

"You are bleeding quite heavily Richard, are you sure you will be ok?"

"Just go." And Dick ran back towards the girl in the orange skin. SHe had managed to get up and free herself. Dick picked up his grapple and fired it. Shooting near the girl's head, he pulled himself hard, he planted both his legs on her face. As they planted into the tree the hook had hit, Dick twirled off, reeling in the line.

He pulled out two batarangs. This one was something of a test. The girl came at him, Dick threw both of the batarangs. The girl dodged the first, twisting through the air, before catching the second one and crumpling it in her hands.

Dick pulled out his grapple again, and fired it up, moving to a different spot. WHen he landed, he was on a smaller building between two larger ones on the sides and another behind that one. He would be trapped in a front facing box. He lined himself up so he would be backed up to the wall on the right. His plan was to use the same trick, and catch this alien off guard by throwing a small deviation into this attack. Step one was well, the girl followed him.

"Seems you have made a mistake."

"Maybe. That or you fell for my plan." Dick rushed her and grabbed her and threw his bolas once again. Her arms got wrapped up again and he grabbed her, and then he fred his grapple. They ascended through the air, She was struggling to get free, but when they reached their destination, Dick dropped her. Judging from her physiology, This girl could take a fall. He waited one minute, wiping the blood from his face. After he caught his breath, he hopped down. The girl had slowed herself, but he planted both his feet in the girl's solar plexus. They rocketed down even quicker, before landing hard on the ground. DIck absorbed the impact, crouching down and jumping away

When he fixed himself Dick reached in for another batarang. Only problem was he had only one more. He fixed it for explosive, his plan needed a few modifications, and it might compromise its intended outcome.

Running at her Dick clocked her across the face and pushed her into the wall. Planting the batarang next to her, DIck tried to push away. But he was stuck. Looking down, he saw that the girl hadn't freed her hands, but she had managed to get a grip on Dicks… privates.

"Going somewhere?" SHe asked. Dick braced himself, this wasn't going to end well.

BOOM

Dick was thrown across and down to the park again. Looking around, the girl was walking towards him. She picked him up by the throat.

"What was the point of that? Did you really believe that you stood any hope of winning?" SHe turned him, looking at him. Dick felt more blood trickling down his face, and the grip on his neck was no good either, his vision was fading, and it was hard to stay conscious.

"You and your friends are just bugs in our way. I'll let you off with a warning now. But should our paths cross again, you will regret your entire life. You and your friends best watch yourselves. Lest you become apart of N.O.W.H.E.R.E."

"Anything else." The girl gave him a look over once more. Her grip loosened somewhat.

"I will give you this. You are a fair warrior… For an Earthling. And in my culture that warrants my respect." She released her grip, and Dick gulped down the air. And before he could get anything, he was meet with the lips of the alien. It was a kiss of passion, more than he had ever experienced. And quickly it was gone. Dick was bleeding, he was hurt and he was about to pass out. He fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"My name is Starfire. I over heard your name before. It was nice to meet you Robin. I wish it were under better circumstances."

Dick fell and he saw the portal had opened. He heard a thump behind him, and saw the other two get away. Cyborgs cold hands grabbed him, picking him up.

"Robin are you alright. Damn. Kara you need to get down here, we need to get Robin urgent care now."

Dick passed out. He was beat.

(Hours later)

When he came to, Dick was in the Tower. The medical tech here was beyond anything in a normal hospital. And to to mention, Cyborg and Donna were looking over him.

"You are awake. Good." Donna said.

"What happened?"

"You lost a lot of blood man." We got you a transfusion to stabilize you." Cyborg answered.

"Were we able to get that girl?"

"No. The three Unidentified metahumans got away with the girl." Donna said. Robin made a fist and cracked his knuckles.

"I want everyone here now. Get me up, were making a plan. We are going after them."

"Robin we have no idea where those guys even went. WHere would we even start."

"That girl with the purple armor and the orange skin said Nowhere. I think she means the organization N.O.W.H.E.R.E. Batman has files on them, and I know we can find files on them. We just need to look." Dick said. This was a situation that mattered greatly to him. This was a problem and it needed to be solved.

"Ok, but right now Richard you need rest." But at that statement, Dick did the opposite. He unplugged his support, and got up. However, maybe they were right, Dick almost instantly became dizzy. Donna caught him.

"You need to Re… Lax. We'll get them. But we need you at 100%. We can't go in without you." Dick turned to her to respond.

"I don't have time."

Suddenly, DIck felt cold, and passed out quicker than he could react.

(Cyborg)

Vic popped Dick with a tranq. He would be out for a good long while. He picked him up, put him back in bed and started to apply his support once more. He turned to Donna however to issue some orders.

"Get everyone on the horn. This is going to be a big one."

"Sure thing Victor. What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I'm going to take a look at what we're up against. I'll get the files batman has, and see what we're dealing with."

"What about the Justice League?"

"This is our job Donna. We started this today, we need to finish this. I've noticed a dozen teenage Metahumans get kidnapped, each with the same tag. Quick smash and grab, teleported away. Were taking this one."

"Sure thing." And she left. Kara had been outside this whole time, and she followed. Victor finished what he was doing on Dick and walked to the main console. He started to type away. Batman's files on N.O.W.H.E.R.E were received quickly and he began to look over what they were about to get into.

"Alright. Who are these guys?" And he began to study.

-AN-

Hey all! Sorry this took some time. I've had to fix a few problems I've had with the story. I've fixed most of them which I am happy about. Again, this schedule is going to be somewhat hectic, I have a lot of work to do, and I have a lot of other story ideas I'm working on. The plot of this 'universe' I have mapped out all the way to past 2050.

On a side, If you have any interest in writing, I would love to work with you on anything. This is one of the places I go to relax, read my work, other peoples work. Its fun.

Other than that, hope you are liking this story, thanks for reading, give me a review I really appreciate them

Thanks for reading, Have a Great Day!


	3. Chapter 3

November 23 2015

5:00 P.M

Captain Marvel (Billy)

The room was quiet. Nobody was saying anything, rather waiting for the briefing. Artemis was fixing her arrows up, Wally was grabbing a bite to eat, Karas outside getting some sun and Donna was sharpening her blades. Cyborg and Robin were in the other room setting up a plan. A few minutes later they came in. Everyone gathered up and took their seats. Cyborg began.

"We all know the deal. N.O.W.H.E.R.E- Nationwide Organization With Human Evolution Research Experiments. These guys have been kidnapping underage kids with powers for the last two years. Today we're going to take these guys down." Robin stood up to take over.

"Their facility is located off the Coast of Mississippi. The compound is defended by a very special kind of forcefield. It will prevent any non registered Metahumans above a certain level in. So Cyborg, Kara and Billy you guys will have to wait for the rest of us to let you in."

"Why can't I go in?" Billy asked.

"Your powers. Nobody in N.O.W.H.E.R.E is magic, and the shield prevents magical entrance. Kara can't get in because a major portion of the power comes from a generator that runs on Kryptonite. And Cyborg's electronics would get fried.

"Donna, Robin, Wally and Artemis, you guys are gonna get inserted, turn off the machine, and we'll come in. After we get those kids out of there, were going to tear the place down." Cyborg added.

"And just how are we going to get everyone out? Were looking at what? Maybe over a thousand people were trying to rescue?" Asked Wally.

"We pulled some strings, and the Justice League will be there. We just need to turn on a beacon." Cyborg said as he help up a small chip. He placed it on a disk drive on his oblique and it inserted itself into him.

"When we get there, we'll split up. Donna and Wally you guys go take care of the Power Battery, while Artemis and myself will start making our way down to the holding cells. When the shield is down, we'll all meet up and move through the compound." Robin directed. He pulled up a map of the place. It was titanic. The surface was maybe 15 stories, but the basement was at least 50. They would have a long way down.

"Be ready to go in around an hour. ANy questions?" Nobody made any indication that they had any. "Good." and Robin walked away. Billy himself walked outside and uttered his Magical Words.

SHAZAM! The lightning passed through him and made him into Captain Marvel. Looking up a ways, he saw Kara floating up in the lower Atmosphere. He jumped up to meet her, to talk for a little.

"Hey there. Why all alone up here?" He asked.

"Its loud down there. Sometimes i need to come out here to clear my head you know?"

"Yeah. I guess I know what you mean. Sometimes it is a lot."

"Its incredible. When I went to sleep, My life was so much different. I was learning to become a scientist, I had no idea I could even have powers. And I would have never guessed in a million years I would see something like this. I've seen it at least twenty times by now, but every time, It's just like the first." Looking out to see what Kara saw, Billy had to admit, it was something. The sun was setting and the way the sun's light reflected off of the surface of the water was beautiful. Billy felt at peace looking at it.

"Yeah. I mean If you told me that I get to say just a word and I become this" Billy said indicating to himself "I'd have told you get lost."

"Why do you stick around with us Billy? Not that I don't like having you around, and I'm sure everyone else does too, but why stay with us and not go join the Justice League. I'm sure as Captain Marvel you'd fit right in."

"Because I love you guys. When I was a kid before I had powers, I had the aspirations to be Superman, to be Batman. When I got them, I hit a block. I'm 15, I'm nowhere near ready enough to save the world like they do."

"What do you mean?"

"When the worlds in Danger, they don't call the Titans, they call the Justice League. They call the guys in the Big time. I'm not ready."

"That's fair I guess. I'd be nervous about it too."

"One day though. One day we'll all be there." He said with a smile. She responded in kind.

"We should get going." SHe said. And started off. Billy waited a minute before following. It was breezy up here, and If he was going to be flying for awhile, he wanted a good view. Kara turned with an annoyed look on her face.

"You can either go ahead of me, or wait for me to get way ahead of you. But you are ot tailing me the whole way Billy Batson."

"Can't blame a guy for trying right?" He said with a grin as he began to blush. This was a bit embarrassing after all. Kara just rolled her eyes.

5:30 C.S.T (Two hours later)

Gulf of Mexico

(Donna)

As the invisible jet approached the target area, Donna tapped Cyborg to take control. He tapped a few buttons and initiated Autopilot. They both got up and walked to the back. He handed the four of them the stealth targets. They placed them on, and got ready, Robin and Artemis putting a parachute on as they were going to leave first.

"Approaching Drop point. You guys good to go?" Cyborg asked them.

"All good. See you guys in a little while. Remember, this place will be lousy with guards and probably some other Metahumans. Be careful." Robin and Artemis walked over to the back, opened the bay doors and jumped out. Donna turned to Wally.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"On you babe." She gave him a glare that would cut stone. "Sorry, sorry. Whenever you're ready."

"Come on." They walked over and Donna reached out to hold onto Wally. According to Cyborg, they should be able to make it through relatively easily. Donna looked at Wally, and they nodded to each other. They ran, and hopped out.

Donna caught herself as she looked at the large blue glowing structure. It was a neon kind of blue, towering up quite high. Looking to find a place to land, Donna saw somewhere relatively quiet about half way up. She pushed as hard as she could. As she touched the shield, all she felt was a slight tingle down her spine. She dropped Wally off and unsheathed her sword and took off her shield.

"Wally what's the plan?" She asked.

"Uhh…"

"You have no idea do you?" She asked. Wally blushed and looked away. Donna just rolled her eyes. Typical Wally.

"Ok. Look. I want you to scout ahead. Look where the battery is, or try and find someone who knows where it is and come back here."

"Alright." And with a gust of wind he was gone. Donna began to count, Wally had a fixation on getting fast. He wanted to be to be fast, he had been working to beat The Flash in a race. SO she started to count how long it would take him to get back. If he wasn't back in thirty seconds, something was wrong.

"One… Tw-" and she was cut of at two. Wally was back with a guy, who appeared to be wrapped up in cable wire.

"This guy was sitting looking at some gauges. I figure he is an engineer. Maybe he'll know."

"Thank you. I'll take it from here." Donna put her sword and shield away and took off her lasso. Like Diana's hers compelled whoever touched it to tell the truth. Donna herself had learnt that this included her. Dianna had to teach her how to handle the lasso, it was difficult for even the oldest of the Amazons to use.

She tied the man's hands together. His eyes glazed over and he looked at Donna with a look of sorrow. Another interesting facet of the lasso was it made whoever was using it feel the truth. Whatever they had done wrong, they had to reflect upon it. Even things they may not remember, things wiped from the mind would still be shown. This man was crying, indicating he had done many a thing.

"Where is the power core for the Shield generator?" She asked.

"At the top of the spire."

"How do we destroy it?"

"I do not know."

"Can we remove it?"

"Yes."

"How."

"There is an access code."

"What is that Code?"

"Autumn Harvest."

"Thank you very kindly." And she removed the Lasso. The man looked to return to normal. He looked up at her with a questioning look.

"What was that?" He asked her.

"The truth." And she cracked him across the face to knock him out. She turned to Wally."

"Come on, let's go.

(Beast Boy)

Being woken up wasn't something Gar liked. The light poured into his room. He transfigured from a bat hanging from the ceiling back to himself. It was Raven. As he looked at her, his heart skipped a beat.

"Harvest has requested our presence. 5 minutes." Gar grabbed a shirt and made his way down to the office.

Upon arriving, Gar saw more agents in one room than he'd ever seen before. Starfire and Raven were here, but so were Shadow Walker, Warblade, Psykill, Windstorm, Bright Eyes, Thrice, Fuji, Non, Keeper, Crush, Windshear, Center Hall and Ridge. Everyone was eyeing one another, nobody trusted anyone.

Suddenly, a large thud was heard. Harvest was here, and a dead grunt was on the ground.

"We have guests everyone. I think we should give them a nice introduction to our wonderful academy. Go out and find our friends. Make sure you make acquaintances. And don't be afraid to get… Deeply… Personal." He grinned and everyone was off.

-AN-

Nothing to say here really. Hope you are all enjoying. COmments and criticism are appreciated.  
Thanks for reading, Have a great day!


	4. Chapter 4

(Robin)

The inner workings of the N.O.W.H.E.R.E facility were something; It looked like the whole place was designed as a maze; Testing those who could navigate. Luckily for Dick and Artemis, they were pretty good at tracking their way through. They weren't getting lost; which was good, but they weren't getting any closer to where these kids were being held.

Currently, Robin felt like he was back in Gotham, knee deep in water, dark as all hell and the smell was on the scale of something you would find in a sewer.

"You alright?" He asked Artemis.

"Never better, lets keep moving. I'd rather not spend any more time down here than I need to."

"Yeah. Where next?" They were at an intersection. There were four paths ahead, and it would be hard to know which way would be right, or even safe.

Suddenly their was a noise, very faint, very subtle.

"Help." Almost like a whisper,

"You hear that?" Artemis asked him.

"Yeah." Focusing, Dick tried to locate where the noise came from.

"This way!" Artemis cried, obviously she had found it first. SHe hung to the far right, taking the lead.

A few dozen yards down the way, they found who, at least to Dicks imagination, had cried for help. A young man, one eye patched over. His hair was a mess, but he looked to be alright. He had a suit of golden armor looking material on.

"Are you alright?" Dick asked. Artemis put her bow away.

"Yeah. I was trying to get away from here, but I got lost."

"We're here to get you all out, can you lead us back to the place you came from?" Artemis asked.

"The Colony? Why would you want to go there?" He asked. This was off. Someone in his position should be looking to get away, or be more open to help. Also if he is trying to get away, shouldn't he be in some physical pain, why else would he just be sitting here in the water? No blood, no cuts.

"The Teen Titans are here to bust everyone out, and stop this operation. You guys are here against your will, were here to help." Artemis reached down to help the guy out of the water. Dick reached behind him to grab his escrima sticks. When Dick asked to be trained in them, Bruce gave him a look of surprise.

"Escrima sticks really? You're sure about this?" Bruce had asked him as they prepared to spar.

"I'm not as strong as you, and It'll help to be good with a weapon."

"Don't let these" Bruce said holding up the sticks "get in the way of your greatest weapon." Bruce tapped the side of his head. And then they began to spar. The bruises that Dick received were numerous, but by the end, he had a strong base. The following weeks had resulted in him sparring with Donna and Black Canary, and by the time he had mastered it, Bruce was confident enough for Dick to use them on a regular basis.

Back to the situation however, Dicks suspicions were fulfilled now.

"Teen Titans? Man you guys are dumb as rocks if you think you stand any chance of breaking out anyone from this place." The guy said as he got up. Over his head a golden helmet appeared, covering the sides of his head the top and the eye that was patched. The armor began to glow, and Dick realized.

This was a trap.

"Now!" The guy yelled. Dick felt his legs pulled from beneath him and the loss of his balance; tumbling through the air and slamming into a wall. Looking up, a girl appeared out of the water. She was a darker skinned girl, maybe a year or two older than Dick himself. Her hair was red like fire and braided. Her arms and legs however, revealed she wasn't exactly human. They were extended out a ways. Great an elastic body, this wasn't gonna be easy.

"I'm gonna Crush me a Robin." And she lunged at him.

(Wally)

Racing around the base looking for a way up to the top, Wally felt something in his stomach. He had eaten only an hour or so ago, so he knew it wasn't hunder. Something was wrong, and his gut was trying to tell him something, but what? Maybe that this was too easy?

Wally snapped back as he found the door. Looking inside, he saw a green glowing box, and from the top was a beam. Putting two and two together, Wally figured this had to be it; there were no other stairs, and that glow was probably the Kryptonite power core, the thing that was stopping Kara from getting in here now.

"Donna I found it." He radioed to her.

"Be there in a minute."

Suddenly Wally felt it. Turning to see what it was, he saw nothing, but he sure felt it.

CRACK!

Falling, Wally's mind raced. There was no way he should have been surprised by whatever just hit him. He should have seen it a mile away.

POW! Another one. Getting up, Wally tried to figure it out. But he also noticed something. The ground was blackened, and he noticed that it was suddenly much hotter in the room.

Another set of vibrations, and this time, Wally turned in time and saw what had been hitting him. A kid. Dressed in black with a few spots or pinkish red on his abs and shoulders, along with what looked like a biker helmet. Wally ran and caught him. They locked hands, and Wally questioned him.

"Who are you?" Wally demanded. In response, the other kids hands squeezed, and Wally's began to burn. Releasing, Wally skidded back a few feet. Who was this guy.

The kid took off his helmet, revealing a black haired, green eyed kid, who looked about 15, as old as Wally.

"Hard to see and breath in that thing. Hello Kid Flash, nice to meet you. They call me Windshear. And I'm here to keep you from interfering with N.O.W.H.E.R.E's operations. This is too important for the Justice League or the Teen Titans to get involved with; this is the future of Metahumans, and the world. Since you are a personal hero of mine, I'll give you one chance to get out of here. Get your buddies and leave."

"And if I refuse?" Wally asked pulling his goggles down. If he was gonna be running hard, he wanted to keep the wind out of his eyes. Windshear cracked his knuckles and his neck.

"Then it'll be a fight. And trust me man, I have more to lose than you do."

"We'll see about that." And Wally resumed the fight. Blitzing in as hard as he could, Wally cracked Windshear across the face. His face showed shock, as if to say 'how can you move that fast?!'

BOOM! Windshear was flung clean through a back wall into another room. Wally thought; The speed force was on his side. Windshear didn't have anything to keep up with. Maybe this could go fast. But at the same time, Windshear had that heat generation. So the issue was gonna be beating this kid fast enough so his body wouldn't combust, because Wally assumed the heat was generated from Windshear's running. He tapped his headset to let Donna know she was on her own.

"Donna, I hit a slight problem. Gonna be busy for a minute or two."

"Agh!" Donna yelled back.

"Donna are you alright?!"

"I am fine, I will catch up. Just go!" Wally was conflicted; Help Donna or Take down Windshear? Looking over, the kid was getting up. Donna would be fine, she was and Amazon for heaven's sake.

Wally blitzed back into the fight.

-AN-  
Busy, Busy, Busy. I have been running around a lot lately. So I haven't had to much tome to work on this, but class is ending, and soon I shall be free.

If you're not sure who some of these characters are, you're in the same boat as me. I looked up NOWHERE on comic vine and looked up their members, and some of them don't have powers listed, or feats of any kind. So I am sorta making up some of the powers as I go, like Centerhalls.

Anyway; Thanks for reading, Have a Great Day!


	5. Chapter 5

(Donna)

Donna brought up her bracers to block the incoming strike from this creature. As she had been walking to meet wally, she had been ambushed by this… thing.

A hulking creature with orange skin, which was more akin to scales. He was rather large individual, arms and chest wide and beefy. His claws at the ends of his hands and his feet were like that of a hawk.

"You ain't supposed to be here princess." it said as it clung to the walls. Leaping at her, Donna swiftly brought up her fist under its jaw, sending the creature flying back

"Do not talk down to me creature. I am here on a mission to save lives. I warn you now should you try and impede my progress, I won't hesitate to strike you down where you stand." Unsheathing her sword and shaking her wrist to summon her small shield. Preparing a stance; Donna readied herself.

As the creature sat up, it was rubbing its jaw.

"You call that a punch?" Donna asked with fury in her voice. Charging back in, she swung high with her blade. As the creature ducked, Donna kicked up, delivering her foot squarely into the beast's stomach, as it started to lurch up, Donna spun her shield so it was facing towards her. Slamming the shield down on the monster's head, Donna brought her sword into a downward motion. A mere inch or so away, the beast rolled away. As it stared back at her on all fours, Donna glared back at it.

"How's that?"

"Better." It growled back. Donna put her shield back on her back, she took up her lasso. The room they were in was large, and a few dark corners where here and there. The beast jumped back up, and a moment later, Donna was surrounded by darkness, as the lights went away.

"Is this the best you can do?" She asked, a noticeable echo in the air. Gripping the lasso tightly, a glow enveloped her, and a few feet around the room.

"I'll put it to you real simple babe. The doors out of this room here are locked, and I got the key." The creature said. Donna wasn't sure from where, the rooms layout made it impossible to figure it out, the echos made it hard to tell.

However, Donna dd take the words 'only way out' as something of an insult. As Donna backed on a wall, she pulled back and struck the wall with her sword, when suddenly she felt a paralyzing shock make its way down her arms and through her body, before throwing her back.

"Walls are protected by force fields, should have mentioned that." Dona got up. Suddenly her headset went off.

"Donna, I hit a slight problem. Gonna be busy for a minute or two."

"Agh!" Donna yelled back. The creature's claws digging into her leg. Cracking it across the face, Donna sent it reeling back.

"Donna are you alright?!"

"I am fine, I will catch up. Just go!" The wound on her leg was nothing severe, but she was bleeding.

"Got plenty of more where that came from." From the dark.

"Then you had best put it all out there to show."

(Artemis)

Having suffered walking into the midst of an ambush, things were going actually; pretty well. At least for her. She had lost track of Robin in the middle of all of this, but if Boy Wonder was who he said he was, and had proven anything as team leader, then he would be just fine. As she ducked behind a pillar.

The guy in the body suite, who had been calling himself Center Hall was currently stalking his way down after Artemis. With a few arrows riddled in him, a few others which were snapped off, this shoot and run tactic had been paying off, but now, Artemis was in pickle, the current room was without any other outlet, she was trapped.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." He chidded. Artemis strung her bow. Already she was short on ammo. Good news was Cyborg had a spare quiver inbound whenever Wally and Donna took the shields down. They should be along shortly. The locators in the comm devices and Karas x ray vision, they should be here sooner rather than later.

Ducking out, Artemis let fly another arrow. Center Hall had until now been inept at best at defending himself. As he turned, the arrow struck home, nailing him in his shoulder, making home along with two others in his right, another in his left, three in his back, one in his right knee, another in the back of his left. Despite trying to slow him down, the guy was still quite limber. As he charged forward, Artemis waited until the last moment to duck out of the way, leaping right to dodge the grasping arms.

From her back, Artemis encountered a sight, a hulk, charging man. And she couldn't get to her quiet to help. As Center Hall landed on her, Artemis let out a cry of pain. The boot of her opponent made hard contact on her chest, Artemis lost her grip and lost hold of the bow. As Center Hall leant in close with a grin.

"You know sweetheart you and your friends madea big mistake coming in here, even them ones outside, we know all about them, and once we beat you down and the other three in here, we're gonna get them. You all will make some fine additions down in the colony."

"You really think that gold for brains?" Artemis spat back. Center Halls pressure increased, causing her to yell out once more in pain.

"I know so. Got a whole lot down there like you, all full of optimism, thinking they can beat the system. Takes a week at the most till every one of them is in compliance with the system. Bet it won't take you more than a day." He grinned. God, even his teeth were yellow. Artemis reached into her boot and pulled out a small taser. As she stuck it on Center Hall, his body began to spasm. As he writhed on the floor. Artemis reached to her quiver, and pulled out an explosive arrow. However as she turned back to face Center Hall-

CRACK! A hard right meet her, and once more threw her to the ground. Almost immediately, Center Halls hand made a vice grip around her throat. Flicking the explosive on, Artemis cracked a grin and managed to squeak out her insult.

"Fuck you" ANd she planted the explosive on the armor. She followed this up with a kick to the chest, causing Center Halls grip to loosen, and allowing Artemis to slip out and roll away.

BOOM! As Artemis wiped away the dust from her eyes, she saw the armor mangled, and within it, lay Center Hall. A kid maybe her age. Walking over, Artemis had to check to see if the kid was alive. Looking for a pulse, she felt it. Good. He would be out for a bit, and he wasn't going to be going anywhere either. Even if he were, the armor was ruined. Smiling to herself, Artemis felt confident enough that this skirmish was over. Grabbing her bow, she turned her attention back to the mission as a whole. Still no word from anyone. She tapped her comms to see if anyone was out there.

"Cyborg, Donna. Anyone?" Nothing. As best she could tell, she was on her own. So she thought for a moment. The mission was to get the hostages being held here out. So looking down the dark path, she pulled a glow stick from her satchel and cracked it on. She began to wade her way through the water; looking for a way to get these kids out of here. Deep in her stomach, she was hoping that everyone was alright.

-AN-  
Sorry this took forever to come out, Finals took a lot of my time and effort, didn't have much to put into writing. However with break being here now, I am happy that I will have time to write now. Hope you guys like the story, more to come soon. Thanks for reading, Have a Great Day!


	6. Chapter 6

(Robin)

The day was; all in all, going pretty well. Having almost drowned, and been physically dominated at the hands of this bitch, who was calling herself Crush, and to add to that, he had been separated from everyone else, and lost his comm piece. But in the bright side, things were looking up. When you're at the bottom, the only place you really can look is up.

Currently, Dick was hiding from Crush. The girl was everything Bruce had warned him he would be if his talents weren't aimed somewhere. She was crushing the concrete, and looked to be distraught. She wasn't being very bright, and was being pretty rash in her decisions. This could prove useful. Looking around Dick saw that he was in a curved hallway, as in they were in a hallway that was a designed as a dead end; it was a circle at the end of the end of a hallway.

Lowering himself from the ceiling, Dick looked. No sign of Crush. Currently, He was sitting on the other end, around from the hallway out. His brain started to fire- make a plan and execute. His brain was saying to get to the door; but how? The real question was; Where was Crush?

As Dick began to walk back towards the way out, his heart sank somewhat. Someway, the facility had created a wall that was sealing the two of them in.

"Poor little bird boy. No way in, no way out. Now you're stuck with me." Turning, DIck saw Crush just sitting there, leaning up against the wall. The grin on her face was wide as a canyon. Dick gritted his teeth, and formulated a plan. There was no way he was getting an edge physically, not like this. So his brain struck the first plan. Slow her down and get a more solid plan together. Pulling out a bolass, Dick flicked a switch and heard a comforting hum.

Crush charged in, her arms lunging at him, dodging out of the way, Dick jumped back and threw his bolas at her midsection. Crush just laughed, wormed her arm back in and caught the bolas.

"What are you doing? You already tried this remember? This ain't gonna work on me. Jeez, it's like you have a bird brain bird boy."

"Maybe I wasn't aiming for you with them." Dick threw his 'R' missing Crush's head by maybe an inch or less. Dick charged in. Crush had her arms wrap tightly around him. This plan had a flaw or two, because this hurt like hell. Even now, Dick felt like he was gonna pop.

"Batman might be pissed when he finds out what happened to his star protege. Any last words?" Dick loosened his gauntlet, and turned his wrist. A shock surged out, Crush began to scream in pain. The amount of volts wasn't enough to be considered lethal, but it was still painful nonetheless. Crushes grip went limp, and dick dropped down, as Crush writhed on the ground, her limbs retracted. Reaching into his belt, Dick pulled out a rebreather and a gas pellet.

Even now, the words Bruce told him were echoing in his head. "Under no circumstances are you to use this unless it is a situation of mortal peril to yourself." Dick was pretty sure this qualified. This gas was not just some smoke pellet or something like thet, this was grade A tear gas. As it popped, Dick pulled the mask over his head, one of those classic 1940's ones. As crush started to choke, Dick grabbed her by the throat and covered her mouth. Lifting her up, he was surprised to find how light she was. He would need to be careful with this information. Careful not to break her that was.

As Dick cleared the smoke, he pulled his hand away, and slammed Crush into the wall. Dick pulled his free hand back and rocketed it forward. CRush moved her body to the side to avoid the attack. She slunk her body out of the way a good foot or two. On her knees she caught her breath. Dick however took of his mask and pulled out his escrima sticks. And charged forward.

The gas must have been affecting Crush more than she was used to. Dick swung high, and she managed to dodge, but only just. Dick swung again, this time connecting a shot to her ribs. As she doubled over in pain, Dick swung his fist and knocked crush to her butt.

Once more, Dick's brain started firing. This place was a maze. So he needed to find a way towards the colony and the rest of the team. His instinct was to go out on his own and look, but his gut was telling him to get caught. Bruce gave him a lesson; sometimes it is easier to let your enemy do the work for you; in this case bring you to your destination. So Dick grinned, and readied himself for some pain.

As Crush got to her heet, she had a bruise starting to show under her skin. The fire in her eyes was palpable.

"You fucking worm. I'll Kill you!" SHe said as she elongated her fingers and began to strangle Dick. As he spoke up, Crush smiled and loosened up a small amount. "What is it?"

"You… Kill me... Boss be… mad." For a moment, Dick continued to struggle, before he hit the ground. As he caught himself, he looked up.

"Much as my head is telling me to just kill you now, You do have a point." She picked him up once more. Dick was surprised how easily she could lift him despite not weighing more than 100 pounds. As she lifted him she brought him close.

"Let's go." Jerking her head forward with a solid THUD, Dick went to black. As he was slung over the shoulder of his enemy, and he came to, He noticed he was tied up pretty good. He grinned as Crush made her way up.

(Wally)

Racing around The complex was somehow relaxing. Despite chasing and being chased by Windshear, Wally was having a good time. If there was anything he was upset about it was that he had yet to figure out a way to stop this kid from igniting himself from all the heat he was generating. This was a problem because he was rapidly approaching the point where he would ignite.

Breaking right, Wally saw that they were once more passing the Shield Generator. While planning ahead wasn't exactly his strong suit, he had developed the… outline of a plan. To stop this guy from killing himself, Wally was planning on running harder ahead f the guy and tripping him with a fire hose. After that, the plan was non-existent.

Pouring it out, Wally began to get ahead. But step by step, inch by inch, as time slowly but surely crept forward, Wally was just too far. Reaching out he fell off balance and tripped.

However something happened while Wally fell. His hand bumped into Windshear. And lightning came out. Only this time; the lightning wasn't the yellow gold he was used to, and the one that he saw from uncle Barry. This was blue. And it surged over Windshear and across himself. But it felt natural, nothing felt out of place with it.

However the same could not be said for Windshear. He yelled out in pain, and it sounded rather severe.

But what was more bizarre was the speed. Wally felt _faster_. Like significantly faster. The lightning pulled back from Windshear and into his hand. With this speed, Wally fixed himself, pushing off the ground, he once more raced to the fire hose. Grabbing it ad stretching it across the hall.

THWING! Windshear hit the hose and skidded across the floor down some way. A grin made its way across his face, For once a plan of his had worked. He couldn't wait to rub it in Artemis' face.

"Who's Artemis?" A voice asked? Turning Wally saw a guy with blonde hair in a blue and black bodysuit with silver shoulder pads. He hit himself in the head. He fucked up; he said the last part aloud.

"None of your business. Who are you and what brings you here?" He replied.

"Man they were right. You are the dumbest one; If you don't know why I'm here you're obviously ignorant to your mission."

Suddenly, Wally felt gale force winds howling down at him. As much as he tried to get moving, he just couldn't. As the wind kept picking up and up, Wally was thrown back down the hall. As he landed with a solid bang against the wall, the guy was just walking forward, a sly grin on his face.

"And the names Windstorm. I'm the guy who's gonna fuck Artemis when this is all done. She's the blonde one right?"

"You son of a bitch!" And Wally blitzed back in.

-AN-

A lot of these guys are characters who just show up in the New 52 Teen Titans, If you want to see where I am pulling from go look on Comic Vine under the N.O.W.H.E.R.E section.

Let me know what you guys think, leave a review. Thanks for reading, Have a Great Day!


	7. Chapter 7

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Donna)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As the battle went on, Donna found out a great deal of things, all without the use of her lasso. This thing had a name- Ridge. He was a failed experiment; for what he didn't know. And he was tough. Also he had a bomb in his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As she parried her sword to block his strike, His blood dripped on her once more. Small cuts here and there had slowly but surely led to her gaining the edge. Having found out the information on this guy that she had, she felt slightly worse about what was happening to him, but all the same, she was still focused on her mission. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As she pushed him off once more Donna gave him a hard right followed by a right backhand, a kick to the gut and pulled his head down upon her knee. As Ridge came back up in a daze, Donna aimed her sword high and brought it down. What she had noticed was he was getting lazy with his dodging, simply moving his upper body. As he did do on this one, Donna dropped to her knees, did a quarter spin and brought the sword into the exposed rear of Ridges knees. Quickly he dropped to the floor in pain. Withdrawing her sword and sheathing it, She pulled out her lasso once more; this fight was over. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As She tied it Ridge looked exhausted. Donna smirked. Being the clone of a warrior like Diana was a gift. SHe could fight at a maximum capacity for hours upon hours on end./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Will you let me out of this room?" She asked. With the lasso on, he was compelled to say the truth./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I can't."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The room is sealed from the outside. Someone has to let you out." This was troubling. The wall still had a shield up, one she could not break. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If I release you will you continue to fight me?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No. I am bested." At that, Donna pulled the lasso off. She lasso pulled out and extended a hand to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Our quarrel is over. There is no reason for us to be enemies. Do you need assistance with your wounds?" She asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No. My body will take care of this in an hour or so. The cuts will heal up. I just need to rest for a while. But I do actually have an idea on how to get you out of here. On one condition."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Whatever it is I will oblige you to the best of my ability."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""When you guys tear this place down, I want to be a human again. I want this." He said as he pounded his chest. "To be done with. I want to be free from this nightmare."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nightmare?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah. I've been a freak for the last three years. The last two I've had to deal with fighting for my life at the risk of having a bomb going off in my head. I haven't seen my family on six years. I want to be human again. You know what it's like to have the wind blow, across your face, and that feeling you get? The one where all you can do is smile because you're so happy to be alive? I can't feel that. These scales make me tough to hurt, but it makes it tough for me to feel too. And I want to feel again."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Donna took Ridges hand, and looked him in the eye with as much sincerity as she could muster./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I promise we will do everything we can to help you." Ridge smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you. And they tried to tell us you were the bad guys."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Now about getting out of here?" Donna asked getting to the next point./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Right. So the wall has a kind of weird weakness. If you put enough pressure on it, and hit a different point, with even a mild amount of pressure, the shield will break like glass."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Overwhelm it and destroy it." Donna summed up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Exactly."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Will you be alright?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes. I'm just gonna sit down and rest a minute." Ridge close his eyes. Donna was confident enough that he was alright. No severe damage to any critical points, and the amount of blood lost was sustainable. As she walked to the door, Donna pulled out her sword and took up her shield. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This is gonna hurt." Donna remarked to herself. Pulling back, Donna thrust her sword into the shield. The electricity that was surging through her was painful, but gritting her teeth, Donna opened her eyes. The shield was a deep blue, just like Ridge said; the shield was focusing itself on one point. Donna flipped her shield and threw it hard as she could at the opposite side wall. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"CRASH! With a thunderous sound, the electricity stopped. DOnna fell to her knees. The shield was finally down. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Getting up, Donna pt her hands on the doors and pulled them apart to let herself out. SHe looked to see the time. She had spend six minutes dealing with Ridge. Damn, she was wasting time. She started to run to the generator; They needed Cyborg, Kara and Billy in here ASAP. She remembered what the guard had said, and so began to run back to the top, seeing as Wally had not said anything since she told him she would be busy. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As She got to the generator, she tapped her comm./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm about to destroy the Generator. Cyborg, Supergirl, Captain Marvel, get ready." As Donna pulled out the Kryptonite, she crushed it in her hands. She could hear a large whir slow and stop. The Shield was down./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Just then her instinct told her to move, It had never steered her wrong, so she jumped to the side. She could hear the atoms being split on the console she was standing in front of. A blade attached to an arm pulled themselves back as a creature who looked to be made of liquid silver looked at her. He had eyes and a comically wide smile that were green like the Lanterns. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nice moves." It uttered out in a mechanical voice./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thanks. What's your story?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not much to tell. Been in this place since i was eight. Had my powers since i was six. I can cut Iron like butter."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sounds like you have a very powerful ability. Wonder though; can you break a magically crafted sword?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I guess we'll find out." His arm warped into a single long blade, from the mid of his bicep down. Donna pulled out her Sword and Shield. Without a word, they both went at it. At the point of contact, The blades made an awful shriek,. But to her mild surprise, her sword did not break. Warblade started to lean in, try and use some weight to push Donna back. She grinned at him. Ducking low, Donna spun and swept the legs. Spinning once more, Donna brought an elbow down on him and then kicked him across the room and into the wall. Donna grinned when her comm beeped. It was Cyborg/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Shields are down. Second team is moving in. Captain Marvel and Supergirl are moving down to assist Artemis. I'm Moving to assist Robin; He looks like he's split from Artemis. Wally and Kara, what about you guys?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm dealing with an opponent." She replied./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nice. When you get a minute. I'm dealing with two." It was Wally. His breathing sounded heavy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll be there in a few minutes." SHe said. Suddenly Warblade jumped back up. DOnna failed to get her blade up in time, but she did get her bracers up. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"CLANG! Warblade staggered back holding his arm. Donna grinned but she also tapped her comm./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sorry Flash. Might be a little while." And she went back at it. /span/p 


	8. Chapter 8

(Captain Marvel)

"Understood." Cyborg said. Turning to him and Kara, Billy cracked his neck and his knuckles. It had been a long flight, and the wait wasn't very short either. Time to loosen up, this was a big mission.

"You guys make your way down to the bottom. I'm going after Robin."

"What's wrong?" Billy asked.

"The location in his comm shows his position is far off from where he should be. Might be in trouble."

"Maybe one of us should come too?" Kara asked.

"No, I think I've got it." Cyborg replied.

"Alright. Let's go." Kara said. She hopped ut and started to fly down. Billy gave a salute to Cyborg and followed Kara. As he caught up to her, they came up to a point close by to where Cyborg said they could find Artemis.

"On three." He said. "One."

"Two."

"Three!"

CRUNCH! Their fists blew a large hole into the complex. GOing through it, it seemed pretty abandoned. After a while, they came up to a new sight from all the metal corridors and it was horrifying. Bodies strewn around, blood pooled all through the hallway. And the bodies themselves had looks of horror painted on them.

"What in Rao's name happened to them?" Kara asked. Billy had to try and stop himself from throwing up.

"Not sure. But maybe we should investigate. Could give us a lead." As to avoid disturbing the bodies and stepping in the blood, They floated. A few turns later, they saw what had to be the culprit. Billy recognized her from the briefing. This girl called herself Raven. Billy recognized her by the long raven black hair, which she had while her mask was down. Her talons were dripped in blood, and she had a grin on her face like she had just taken in a deep pleasure.

"What happened here?!" Kara asked. Billy remembered that Kara was there on the mission when the team meet her and the other two.

"These fools tried to run with their lives instead of staying. Orders from the top say those who run, die."

"But these are innocent people." Billy said.

"They were you mean to say."

"You are a monster." Billy replied through gritted teeth. In his gut he could feel something wrong here. Magics; something with the magics.

"No more than anyone else here. Captain Marvel is it not?" She asked.

"Yeah. Raven, right?"

"That's what they call me."

"You know, there's something about you. The way magic radiates off you. Something wrong." Billy accused.

"I see. You know I can see the magics around you too, and they are mighty powerful. Do you know of the rules of Magic?" Her smile widened.

"If I can imagine the ones you're talking about then yes."

"What's she talking about?" Kara asked.

"Rules of Magic. Magic is complex, and there are some rules to it. One of them concerns a duel between them." Billy replied.

"When magic users duel, the winner absorbs the power of the other. Their power grows." Raven continued.

"So you two are gonna duel?" Kara asked. Her face looked pretty worried.

"Yup." Billy said. He turned to Kara.

"Then I'm helping you, make this quick. Besides I owe this bitch for last time, we have a score to settle." She said as her eyes started to glow blue with her heat vision.

"No." Billy said.

"What?"

"No. You're no good here. You and I both know you are vulnerable to magic. If you stay here, you'll get crushed."

"Last time. I almost had her."

"In your dreams." Raven chided.

"You stay quiet, I'll deal with you in a minute." Billy said. With thunder in his voice. Billy rarely spoke up, but when he did, his voice alone could shake lesser men. Billy turned his attention back to Kara. "Last time she didn't have any buffs."

"Oh so you see them too?" Raven asked. Her smile was almost devilish in nature, and it was ear to ear.

"Yes. You killed these men to grow in power." Billy said.

"She can do that?" Kara asked.

"Yes. So now her magic is more powerful than ever. So I'm realistically the only one who can take her down."

"Alright, If you say so." Kara said hesitantly. Billy smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I've got this. You just go get Artemis. I'll catch up."

"You call me if anything happens."

"Of course." Right before Kara flew off, Billy felt something in his stomach. This might be the last time he had a chance to talk to Kara, he didn't want to die with regrets. Not that he was planning on dying or anything.

"Hey Kara." He said as he grabbed her arm.

"What's up?"

"Just, for good luck ya know?"

"What are yo-" And billy cut her off by planting a kiss on her lips. To describe it would be impossible. But to try; it was warm, and more importantly, it felt right. As he pulled away, Kara was blushing like crazy.

"G-good luck." He said. Kara flew away without a word. He knew that after this they were sure to talk about that. Billy snapped himself back. Raven was a monster, and she needed to be taken down. But his second thought was one that had been instilled on him by his uncle; his only living family member.

Uncle Batson, who was only Billy's uncle so far as in he was close friends with Billy's father from years ago. He would take Billy out sometimes, around the holidays or near his Birthday. He traveled often, so he couldn't always be there, and for whatever reason, the state decided he was not responsible enough to take care of Billy full time.

One of the things he had taught Billy was that nobody was worth giving up on. And Billy was going to prove it here. He was going to help this monster of a human being.

"Are you ready?" Raven asked. Black magic started to form around her hands. She started to float and her mask came up. Billy looked down and started to take the bandages on his wrists and moved them to his hands.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked him questioningly. Billy looked at her with lightning in his eyes.

"I'm just taping up my wrists so I don't break my hands pummeling you into the ground.

"Billy!" It was from inside his head. The Wizard!

"Shazam? Whats wrong?"

"Billy you must save this woman. I can not begin to explain to you why, not yet at the least. But I warn you, you must not defeat her. Her existence is keeping our world, and our reality safe."

"Then how can I win?"

"You must force her to surrender. And you yourself can not either, for their stands a significant chance of losing your power the same as if you had lost in a fair fight."

"Alright, thank you Shazam. Anything else?"

"Yes. You might stand a chance of turning her to your side should you destroy a control device she has. I believe it's in her necklace."

Billy snapped back to his job at hand. So this chick was a key to keeping the world safe huh? Well so be it. Probably gonna have to soften her up first.

"Alright, let's do this!" And Billy Charged in.


	9. Chapter 9

(Supergirl)

"Oh. My. God." Kara thought to herself. "Billy is crazy." Having just been kissed by Captain Marvel, Kara found herself in a state of Disbelief. On the one hand, she couldn't say she didn't enjoy it; it was rather nice. But on the other, he had flustered her. And in a place like this, it was not a good thing to be flustered.

As Kara continued down the building, looking for any signs of Artemis, or any way to her main objective at the bottom of this place, her senses were cranked up to eleven. The walls were lined with lead, so she couldn't really cheat this, she had to actually map her way around. However, more importantly, she could not shake the feeling she was being followed by someone or something.

After some time, Kara found herself at the gate. In large words scrawled over the doors, which were the size of a house, was the word "Colony". Kara tapped her headset.

"Supergirl here, I've found what we're looking for. The Colony. I'm going in. No sign of Artemis." She waited a minute, but there was no response. Kara took the device out and looked through it. It was fried. Damn.

"No sign of your friend yet? What a pity." A voice came. Kara quickly turned and fired a bolt of her blue heat vision. It nailed the wall and seared a small hole; around an inch or so in diameter. She had done this intentionally, as she had purposely missed her target. A man with blue skin, and some dark blue patches on parts of his body, with some black pants.

"Who are you?" Kara asked as she kept her heat vision flaring. Damn. This was harder than it used to be. This 'mutation' as Kal put it, made using her heat vision far more strenuous than it had been in her time on earth preceding.

"Me? They call me Shadow Walker. Now, What brings you down here Supergirl?"

"I'm looking for a friend. Stay out of my way." Kara balled her fists. If this guy got in her way, she wasn't gonna hesitate to beat him down.

"Calm down, calm down, no need to rush to violence." He replied.

"Really? Cause a lot of your friends have been attacking my friends, and I really don't appreciate you all doing that. In fact one of you has a friend of mine hostage."

"Oh the one without any powers? Yeah one of our agents beat him senseless. We have him upstairs somewhere."

"One of my friends is on his way to get him out of wherever you're holding him."

"The robot? Cyborg you call him?" At this Kara felt shaken. How did they know? "You know, we've been expecting this attack for quite some time. And in the interim, we've had a good opportunity to plan our attack; really scout all of your abilities, find those of us who would make for a good counter." At this Kara laughed.

"Is that so? Then why'd they send you to take on the strongest member?"

"If you really want to know you can find out." And Shadow Walker grinned.

"Is that a threat?"

"I think you know what it is."

"I'm gonna enjoy this." And kara charged in. But as she did, her demeanor changed. Because from the dark blue spots on his body, came out black tendrils. ANd they fired forward at Kara. Being able to react quickly, Kara stopped herself and fired away all of the tendrils. But as she threw a fist at one, it retreated and fired back forward again. And then she misses. One of the tendrils grabbed her around the waist. And then a sharp stabbing pain started to overtake her, like knives being dug into her waist. A yelp of pain escaped her lips, followed by a grin on Walkers.

"See my power is power draining. I can suck a normal man dry, make him shrivel up like a corpse in two minutes flat. And the way I figure it, you're far from a normal person. And all the while when I'm suckin on you like a lollipop, I can laugh at you." And a crooked grin emerged on his face, one that sickened Kara to her stomach. It lit a fire under her ass. And more importantly in her eyes.

Firing a thin beam of energy, Kara aimed at the guy's teeth, in particular, his two front teeth. Slowly but surely, Kara could see that this guys teeth were starting to melt.

"AHHHH!" He yelled as this tendrils retracted. Kara took a step back to regain her composure. Alright. Strategy. This guy making contact with her is a problem. These things suck her power, making her weaker. So plan A is to keep him far far away so she can't get caught up by these tendril things. Plan B is to figure a way out to knock this sucker for a loop.

"What's wrong?"

"You Bitth" He muttered. Kara could see from here that the two front teeth were gone, this guy would be stuck with a lisp for the rest of his life.

"Didn't catch that one Mike Tyson." And he charged in. Perfect. Kara charged in at him.

POW!

Shadow Walker went flying into the wall. His tendrils retreated with him. Following along, Kara walked to about the range where she knew her next ability would work.

"Listen, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm a bit busy. Have some work to do. So I'll leave you with a parting gift. It's pretty cold in here wouldn't you say?"

"Wa?" He asked. And Kara started to blow. Slowly and surely, the air in the corridor got colder and colder until frost began to form. Following that, the frost kept getting colder and colder and krept up the wall; around Shadow Walker. In thirty seconds, a clump of Ice had formed itself around his legs and chest.

"Nice. Pretty handy work wouldn't you say?" Kara grinned.

"You-" ANd Kara cut him off once more, freezing his lips over with ice. He had a nose, and he could still breath. So She didn't feel bad about that too much. Now, to find Artemis.

Turning back to the door, Kara readied herself to pull the doors open, but upon putting her hands on the door, they began to part open.

Inside was what Kara only could put into terms as a nightmare. A domed enclosure with a red sky, and earth that was orange. Buildings that were dilapidated littered a cone shaped environment. Inside, there had to be at least one hundred, if not more kids in here.

"Artemis!" Kara yelled in the vain hope of finding her friend. Scanning the room, Kara saw dozens of faces looking towards where she was. As Kara started to fly up, she looked down to see a myriad of people, who had different appearances. Some had different colored skin, others had protrusions. Still more looked to be ordinary in every way. It was sickening, like a scene one would see before being asked to call a phone line to donate money for the less fortunate.

Landing in the center, at the bottom of the cone, Kara Looked around. A lot of younger kids, ones who could be no older than seven or eight came up to her. 'These must be the new recruits' Kara thought to herself.

"Everyone listen. The Teen Titans are here to get you out of here. Were gonna get you all home. Everyone just stay-" And Kara stopped herself. Everyone, and she saw literally everyone, flash green across their eyes, and faint. Something was up.

"Something the matter my dear?" Kara frantically looked around. This voice was either booming… or using some sort of illusion to amplify itself.

"No, no. This is all from one, very simple place. Your mind." It followed up with.

'Oh no.'

"Oh yes. The mighty Kryptonians have a short list of weaknesses. But right up there near the top are psychics." Kara looked around, she tried to move forward, but whatever this was was taking her focus, she could not even fly. Then she saw it. A girl, for the voice was feminine, in a black cloak with a green trim, a hood that also had a green trim, and a mask, with eyes that shone like emeralds. This was the girl who was doing this. No doubt.

"Who are you?" Kara asked.

"Down here, they call me Omen. But you may call me Lilith, Kara." Her voice echoed inside her head.

"What do you want with me?" Kara asked.

"I want to make a bargain." She answered.

-AN-

Hey everyone! So Lilith is here. Part of the delay has been a realization that I didn't have her anywhere. Problem with that is that she's actually a cool character, very underrated. I'm not the biggest buff on her, so I'm probably gonna fuck her up a bit, but I'll try not to do it to bad. She's wearing the outfit she has on in the new 52, just like most of the characters in the series.

A question; who are characters you would like to see in the series? I have a lot (Last count, i have a little over 100 heroes making an appearance by the final date. Or at the least; the final date I have at this point)

Any way, give me a review if you so desire, I'll get back to you. Shoot me a message, I'll get back to you there for reading, Have a Great Day!


	10. Chapter 10

(Cyborg)

Scanning through the halls made it easy to find where Victor was going. This place had an amazing architecture, a lot of halls leading to dead ends, paths that lead the wandered in a circle. All in all, if you weren't careful, or have a way of mapping a path out, you were sure to get lost in here.

Finally, Victor found himself where he needed to be. A room, fairly large, that was, by all counts, the control room. Monitor stations, a map with what Victor could only assume were potential targets, a medical facility. Everything that was expected.

Walking towards the doors where he thought Robin was, Victor opened the door to find… something interesting. Here before him now was a large cyborg. Easily one and a half times his size, and almost twice as wide, This guy was looking through a display that was coming out of the comm device. Shit this whole time he had thought it was Robin, but now with this truth brought to his attention, Victor realized Robin could be anywhere in the facility. But right now he had to figure out what was going on here.

"This is some pretty advanced tech you have in this thing, gotta say. And it's tied to all of the Justice League installations too? Very interesting. Maybe not such a good thing for all of you however." The other cyborg said.

"Yeah, and what makes you say that?"

"Well, being a cyborg myself, Cyborg, it's easy enough to impersonate your voice. The Justice League totally bought it." Victor didn't like where this was going.

"You mind explaining yourself friend?"

"Sure, sure. Names Psykill, big fan of yours, gotta say."

"What did you do?!" Victor asked.

"I maybe sorta called in an orbital bombardment in on this place. We have twenty minutes before this place blows." Victor felt his jaw hit the ground. After the incident with the Legion of Doom, The League installed a weapons platform on the Watchtower, Kinetic rods. Can cause a small nuclear explosion during a thirty second free fall from orbit without any fallout.

"You monster. There are children here."

"Makes no difference to me." Victor made his right arm into a blast cannon. Psykill made his into a weapon looking device.

"Twenty minutes you said?" Victor asked.

"Clocks ticking." Victor charged in. Psykill raised his arm to fire, Victor batted it up, out of his direction. Firing his cannon into Psykills chest. But there was no effect. This guy was to big to take serious damage from a weapon like that. No matter. Quickly, Victor changed his arm back to a fist. Firing it forward, Victor heard the familiar sound of steel on steel. His arm strained as He put everything he had into the punch. It paid off. Psykill tumbled through the back wall of the room. Picking up the comms device Vic say it was fried.

"Good thing I'm a walking headset." Victor grinned to himself. He pressed his mechanical ear.

"Guy's we have a problem."

(Wally)

19 minutes to Impact.

"Guy's we have a problem" It was Cyborg. In the intervening fifteen minutes since this dickweed Windstorm showed up, Windshear managed to get back up. Wally was tired, but if Cyborg was saying there's a problem, He needed to hurry.

While running down a hallway, Wally started to talk, he tapped his comms.

"WhatsupmanI'mkindabusybutIhaveaminute."

"This mission need's to wrap up, we have nineteen minutes until this place comes down. We need to get everyone out of here."

"Nineteen minutes? We can do that. Any clue where Robin is?" It was Artemis, Wally grinned, he was happy she was alright.

"Working on it." Cyborg replied.

"OkIguessI'llfinishuphereandgrabDonna." Wally said. Ok Wally. You planned once, you can do it again.

'Ok. Windshear is running at you right now. This is the first mistake he's made in a while. Only problem is he's on fire. Whatever. Windshear is right behind him, maybe thirty feet. If I hit Windshear hard enough, at our current speed, He'll go flying into Windstorm. Two birds with one stone.' Wally thought to himself.

Ever since Wally found out he could touch others and gain speed through them, Running got a whole lot easier. Even still, he had been running so much that at this point, his muscles ached so much, he would do anything to take a break.

As Wally threw his punch, the look on Windshears face was one that gave Waly no end in satisfaction. The guy knew he fucked up.

BOOM! Windshear went flying, and just as planned, right into Windstorm. Wally walked, giving his legs a bit of a break, and saw that both guys were out cold. Even still, Wally pulled out some zip ties he had on him. He tied both guys up. Grabbing both, he quickly ran down to the jet. It was a good thing that the jet they had was large, and had a few holding cells. Waly tied both of these guys up here and locked them in.

Grabbing some water, Wally sucked it down. He was exhausted. But, they didn't have the time to worry about this now. Looking at his watch, he figured, about 18 minutes. Not gonna have a whole lot of time. Better go find Donna.

ZOOM!

(Donna)

18 Minutes

With the way things were going, Donna smiled. She could do this all day. Warblade was an excellent opponent. He maneuvered himself into spots that no mortal would normally, giving everything to find openings to take a swipe at her head. Were it not for her training, Donna was sure she would have lost long ago.

Warblade was just as interesting an opponent as Ridge was. He smiled, he chided, he bantered with her. What she found was he was fighting Donna, not under orders from anybody, but because he wanted to prove himself.

"A noble effort."

"Thank you." He grinned. Donna was breathing heavily. Parrying off of Warblades attacks, she had almost managed to get him a few times. But unlike Ridge, he was more agile, more maneuverable. This fight had run it course. Time to end it.

Currently, Donna was against a wall. Warblade was across the way. As he charged, Donna started a strike, a standard swipe. Warblade countered perfectly. Bringing up his left arm to stop the attack while it was still up high. Morphing his right arm into another blade. Donna brought up her shield to stop the stab.

CLANG!

Donna smiled. A deadlock. Warblade knew this fight was going to end too. As Donna started to put the pressure on downward, Warblade put his effort into stopping this motion. He leant in, and his mask pulled away. Revealing a young hispanic boy, maybe sixteen.

"One of us is gonna flinch first." He said with a smile. DOnna leant in too.

"I know."

POP! Rocketing her head forward, Donna planted a headbut. Warblade faltered back. Dropping her sword and her shield, Donna lunged forward at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pushed, hard off the ground. Rocketing forward, the wall buckled and broke with a thunderous bang. But DOnna was not done. She kept going, through a second wall, and a third. Finally she stopped, just short of a fourth. Reaching down for her lasso, Donna was through with this fight.

Or at the least, she thought she was. Lunging up, Warblade sprung. This time his hands were hands, not blades. Taking the lasso, Donna quickly strung it around his neck and pulled tight.

"This fight is over." Donna said. Looking down, Warblade started to morph his hands. In her mind, Donna was sure this was to try and cut the lasso, but Donna wasn't taking any chances. Planting her foot into his chest, Warblade gagged, coughing up some blood. Donna let Warblade double over, meanwhile she switched control to her right hand. Walking behind him, Donna stepped on his ankles with her right foot and bent down. She pulled back on the lasso, forcing Warblades back to make hard contact with her knee. And then she pulled.

"Do you surrender?" She asked. Warblade replied by flipping the bird.

"Give up now. You had a good fight, but this is over." She asked again. Still no reply. Donna released the lasso and pulled it back to her hip. Warblade began to gather himself and get to his feet.

"I ain't got nothing to lose. You might as well kill me. I'm sure as hell not gonna stop." He said looking up at her. The look in his eye was one of anguish. Almost like everything he had given was for naught. Donna looked at him with pity.

"So be it."

BAM! Donna once more kicked Warblade, this time in the chin. Falling over, Donna grabbed her sword and shield, putting the shield in it's holster. She walked over and readied herself. Bringing up her blade, Donna readied herself to kill this warrior, as per his wish.

Suddenly however she was stopped. It was Wally.

"Donna, we don't do that."

"You don't. I do. He asked me to do this." Donna said.

"Donna we have bigger things to worry about we need-" But she continued.

"There is nothing more important than the sanctity of the duel." Donna scowled. Wally just rolled his eyes.

"Look, we have… 17" Wally looked at a clock. "Minutes before this place gets blown to kingdom come. Now I need you to start getting everyone to the jet and fast, this guy included. Now let's get going." And he was gone.

Looking down, Donna felt the knot in her stomach. The conflict that binded her was to kill Warblade or not. He had asked her to, but how would others perceive it? Would it be right? She sighed. No. As a part of man's world now, Donna could not go around and enforce the Amazonian justice as much as she might like to. No, If Warblade were guilty of a crime, which Donna doubted heavily (but again, that was for a jury of his peers to decide.)

Picking up his limp body, Donna flew down to the ship, and placed Warblade in a holding cell with two more opponents. She wanted to cuff him, but there would be little point, he could make a blade that could cut through them anyway. Turning Back, Donna made a plan in her head.

Wally was alright, Billy, Kara and Cyborg had just gotten in, so they should be alright to. Artemis and Dick must be at the point of exhaustion by now, so Donna made a point to get to them. Donna tapped her headset.

"This is Donna, where am I needed?"

"Donna, this is Cyborg. Make contact with the watchtower. See if you can't call this thing off. If not, get down to Kara, she's in the basement. We need to get everyone down there out. Wally is looking for Artemis. I'm en route to Robin and Cap is dealing with Raven."

"Roger, en route." Going inside, Donna tried, but there was no reception. They were running out of time, they would need to hurry. Flying back, Donna started to look for a way to the lowest levels of this facility, looking for Kara.

(Robin)

15 minutes left

Coming to, the first thing Dick noticed the restraints. The binds were good, but he knew how to finagle his way out. He was in a room, all white. Dick started to do the tricks Bruce had taught him to get out or rope ties, when suddenly the door opened.

It was the green guy, Beast Boy. Dick made note of the gems on his wrists. These must be keeping this guy under some sort of mind control. The notes Bruce had on him and the two girls made that a possibility.

"What do you want?" Dick asked.

"Keep an eye on you. Harvest pulled out of here, jumped back to the future. His one anyway."

"Harvest left?"

"Yeah. So now all your plans are ruined I guess. Came here to stop him, he's not even in this time period anymore."

"One aspect is ruined, yeah. But our plan isn't over yet." Dick grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"Right now my allies are getting all of the kids you took away from their homes onto a closeby jet and getting them out of here. By the time we leave here we'll have more than enough evidence to put Harvest and the rest of your higher ups away until his future is his present. "

"Whatever. You guys aren't going to leave here alive. Guess you haven't heard the news." Now he was smiling at Dick.

"We have an orbital bombardment inbound on this place, courtesy of the Justice League. About 15 minutes from now, you guys will all be dead." Dick felt his stomach drop out. But with the news that they had limited time, Dick planned. If this place was going down, what was Beast Boy's escape plan? At the same time, Dick went back to work. His hands were loose enough that he could work his fingers into his back pouch

"Maybe so. But what about you?" Dick asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Dick was around half way finished with this rope.

"Fifteen minutes. Like you said, fifteen minutes and this place will be ruble. So how do you plan to get out of here?"

"Transform. Me and my team will group up and reform. This place might be down, but we'll rebuild."

"You can't rebuild if you don't make it out of here. I have six teammates here. You honestly think you can just sneak out of here without us noticing?" Dick chided.

"I can shrink to a worm, I can absolutely get by you guys." Almost done. Just a little longer.

"Yeah. That'll work. Especially when we have people that can see on the microscopic level. And about your teammates, how can you be so sure you guys can or will regroup?" Dick was doing what Bruce had taught him to a T. Make the enemy frustrated, keep them thinking about whatever the subject is. Then strike. Dick was about ready. Just needed Beast Boy to lose his concentration a little more. Turn around or something.

"We always do. We're a team afterall."

"How can you be sure my teammates haven't already gotten to them? Raven and Starfire? Two big guns like that, I'm sure you guys wouldn't keep them in reserve for very long."

"Whoever they take, they'll win."

"What about you? Why are you on security detail?"

"Those are my orders."

"Guess the Beast is more than the Boy part than." This got a reaction out of him. Fists ball up, knuckles crack.

"Don't you fucking say that. I'm in charge of my own destiny."

"Really? Back a few days ago in Seattle, I saw you taking orders from Raven. I also saw on the film you two talking. The way you were looking at her, and how she looked at you, I get the feel that you have feelings for her."

"Shut up." he yelled at dick, getting closer, and more angry.

"You have feelings for her, and you know that deep down she looks at you like a pet."

"Shut. Up."

"You know this, and yet you still bow to her. If you're of your own free will. Then why are you still following her."

"SHUT UP! You Shut the hell up right now!" Dick was ready. The ropes were off. Now to make one more push, one more reaction out of him.

"Face it Beast Boy, as long as you work here, they will always treat you like an animal. Why else would they leave you here? They have no respect for you. And you know it." Beast Boy reared back to throw a punch, but Dick expected it. He brought his arms up to stop the blow; Dick had Beast Boy's left arm with both hands. Quickly, Dick slipped his right arm under Beast Boys. Popping his hips to the side and his weight back. As Beast boy started to goover Dicks head, Dick snapped his legs outward, casing the ropes to slip off. DIck stood to his feet and as Beast Boy hit the floor, Dick Dropped to his back and popped the shoulder out of place.

Rolling away, Dick noted that they had failed to take his utility belt away. A mistake, Beast Boy was going to feel. Pulling out the sticks, Dick looked and grinned. Beast Boy was up. He had morphed himself into an elephant. He charged Dick. With a smile, Dick jumped and cracked him in the nose. It was hard enough that he morphed back. As he did, Dick saw the ems on his wrist. Bringing the sticks down on his wrists, Dick suspected he may have fractured his wrists, but what was more important, Dick had to see if his theory worked.

"Hey. Beast Boy. Beast Boy wake up."

Opening his eyes, Dick saw an immediate difference. Before, Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy all had purple eyes. Now, Beast Boy's were green.

"Ahh. What happened." He asked.

"You don't remember huh? Well to put it simply, you were brainwashed. You've been working with some pretty bad dudes for around a year and a half. But it's alright, I got rid of the thing causing you to act that way." Looking at his wrists, Beast Boy saw that the shards were fractured.

"I don't remember much, but I do remember one thing more than anything else. The Colony."

"Yeah. Funny thing about that. You were working for those guys."

"No way!" He said in disbelief.

"Yeah. But like I said, it's all alright now. Hey, look, you know who I am right?" Dick asked.

"Yeah. Robin. Heard about you all the time on the news before I was kidnapped."

"Well you might not know about the Teen Titans."

"No, what's that."

"Were sorta like the Justice League for younger heroes. We're here to get all of you guys out of here." Dick smiled. Beast Boy did too,

"That's awesome. You know those N.O.W.H.E.R.E guys did some pretty messed up stuff. Let me come with you."

"Well you have to. You won't remember, but a minute ago, you told me we have fifteen minutes before this place gets blown up. So we need to hurry. Stick with me. We're gonna get out of here."

"Sounds good." Dick helped Beast Boy to his feet, and then looked at his watch.

"Let's get a move on, we only have twelve minutes." Dick said. They needed to out of the room, DIck saw a sight he was not a fan of. Crush. She looked pissed too.

"What the hell happened?!" She yelled out. As Dick got ready for a fight, Beast Boy, as a big as all hell gorila charged forward.

CA-RACK! Crush and her long gangly limbs went flying. As her head hit a wall, she went out cold. Beast Boy morphed himself into a horse, but not before tyig her to himself. As he trotted back, he spoke to Dick.

"Come on. It'll be faster this way. Climb on." As surreal as it was, Dick jumped on the talking green horse.

"Twelve minutes to go. Hope everyone is ok." Dick said to himself.

-AN-

Just a reminder, textalllikethis is how Flash talks on the comm when he's running.

Hope you enjoyed, Thanks for reading, Have a Great Day! till next time


	11. Chapter 11

(Artemis)

16 Minutes

After beating Center Hall, the day was pretty boring for Artemis. She had managed to get lost for the better part of a half hour, before finally finding her way down to the Colony. But as most things went, luck was not on her side. After barely a minute, she had encountered the fire haired girl, Starfire, her name was from memory. For the last fifteen or so minutes, Artemis had been ducking and dodging from behind pillars, firing everything her arsenal had to offer. Now however, she was out of ammunition, all her arrows had been fired off. There was only one option left, and she was dreading it.

Moving from behind the pillar and dropping the bow, Artemis ran forward. From her back pocket, she pulled out an ionic charge ring. Ollie was working on this in arrow form, and in that form, it worked differently. In that form, When two or more arrows were fired, they would create a field that could knock down even the toughest opponents. He was also working on one that would atomize anything less durable than steel.

However, in this way, Artemis knew that it would act differently. This was a one time shot, and when it hit anything, it fired a concussive force through the target that could shake concrete apart. This bitch was tough, and Artemis was banking on her being tough enough to take the hit.

"Come to die?" She asked. Despite missing, Artemis was largely the one winning the fight. Her misses had not been by much, and several arrows had made their mark. Ther joints, and one that had made its home in her hip. Good shots that would put down a normal person, but this chick must have had something with her being an alien that allowed her to ignore it. Lunging forward, Donna put everything she had into the punch.

BOOM!

Stumbling over herself from the carried momentum, Artemis felt the heat and power from this little device. It was like a lava lamp at her knuckles. Looking up from the ground, She grinned as she saw the bitch laid out. But it quickly disappeared when she stirred quickly, and even more rapidly, got back to her feet.

"That hurt, I must say. Had you opened up with that and one or two of your stray shots had made their mark, you might have bested me. But no, and now you're going to suffer the consequences." She said as she started to walk towards Artemis. Artemis managed to begin a short crawl back to her bow on the ground. As soon as she put her hand on the string, Starfire pressed her boot down on Artemis' hand.

"This was nice. But sadly, it's all over now." Looking up, Artemis saw the girl's hand start to glow green. Shit. Artemis prepared herself. When suddenly.

BANG!

Blinking to make sure she were still alive, Artemis saw Wally standing in front of her. Before she could even say anything Wally was already standing her up.

"You alright? I thought you would have taken care of this situation already." He joked. In her gut, Artemis could only feel one appropriate reaction. Lunging forward, she wrapped her arms around Wally as tight as she could.

"Hey, are you alright? I was only messing with you." Wally defended himself.

"I'm fine. I was just waiting for you to get here, thought maybe you could be the hero like you always are hoping to be." She joked back with him. Wally grinned.

"Well looks like I was right on cue. Listen, I need you to get out of here, there was a mix up, and this place is coming down." The tone turned on a dime, Artemis changed gears from a relaxed nature back to a stern and serious one.

"How long do we have?"

"About fifteen minutes. I have to run, I'm still looking for Supergirl and Robin."

"Alright. Which way out?"

"I tagged the way with spray paint. Can't miss em'."

"Sounds good. See you soon."

ZOOM! And once more, he was off. Artemis turned her attention to her opponent, who was not struggling to get up. Reaching back for her bow, Artemis felt a fresh quiver of arrows on her hip. She rolled her eyes. Wally was such a showoff.

Walking over, Artemis strung her bow, but quickly relaxed her grip when she saw the aliens face.

"What is?" Looking up, she saw Artemis. "You! I remember fighting you, did I cause you any harm? I apologize if I caused you any harm." These words coming out of that mouth, one that only a minute ago was spouting death threats, was now asking if she was ok. That necklace thing must have been what was causing the issues.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Artemis asked.

"I am ok. My head hurts. That necklace was ruining my thinking, It made me do things against my will. I am Starfire, princess of Tamaran. If my memory serves, this is what you would call 'Earth' correct?"

"Yeah. Hey listen, we need to get going. This place is coming down any minute now. So we need to make our way out."

"Of course. Your name is Artemis?" She said as she started to follow flying as Artemis started to run.

"Yeah."

"You know I can feel the emotions of others. That boy back there who punched me, you must feel very strongly for him. I heard you two talking, and I was levitating without even trying." Artemis wanted to crack this girl across the face for even suggesting that notion.

"Listen, If we make it out here alive, I'll give you my whole lifes story. Till then, just keep up." Artemis said as they ran to get out of the facility.

(Cyborg)

11 Minutes

"Comm Check, where is everyone at?" Victor asked. His brain was firing on all cylinders, and so were the computer systems. Victor had gotten in contact with the watchtower. They were currently working on stopping the firing of the fusion reactor, but they were short handed. Martian Manhunter only had Hawkman and Hawkwoman, Green Arrow and Phantom Lady on hand. Superman was busy in Metropolis, Wonder Woman was dealing with some issues on Themyscira, Batman had a clown problem in Gotham, Hal and Jon were out near the Oort cloud. Mostly everyone was busy, so the Manhunter had turned over the Justice Leagues Javelin fleet to him. Currently victor was operating fifteen ships remotely.

Wally was running in and out every forty five seconds with a handful of kids. The Titans main ship could hold, at best, forty people. According to Wally, there were at least two hundred people that needed to get out. So This was a problem. The good news was that J'onn had set up an emergency Relief site in New Orleans. Victor was going to fly a Javelin that was full to the site where Hawkman and Hawkwoman were to help these kids.

"Cyborg!" Looking over it was Artemis. She was with the fire haired girl, who looked a bit different. It took a second, but Victor realized that her necklace was broken off. The theory that they were causing a form of brainwashing was correct.

"Artemis. There's first Aid on the ship for you and Starfire. Get those cuts cleaned up." He ordered.

"Sure thing. How are we coming along?"

"Wall has gotten approximately half of the kids out." Looking up, the Javelins were arriving. There were around 100 kids sitting here, scared. Only one thing to do. Vic amped up his voice modulator, which would allow him to speak louder.

"Hey! I need your attention. We're going to start loading you guys up onto these here javelins" He said pointing up at the fleet of ships. "We will be bringing you back to to your families. When you get to New Orleans, we will have emergency workers to help you find your families. You need to stay calm, and relax. Everything is going to be fine." He said.

Almost as soon as he stopped speaking, the commotion started up. Victor could hear almost everything with his enhanced hearing in his left ear. It annoyed him. Just listen and it will all be alright. Once more he amped up his volume. Now he was annoyed.

"HEY! I said stay Calm. Now Stay. Calm." This time everyone listened. The Javelins began to line up and open up. This would be tricky.

"Artemis, I need your help. I need you to help these kids get strapped in and keep calm. You do that?" He asked.

"Sure. Beats being in a fight all day."

"I would like to help too." Starfire spoke up. Those gems sure made a difference. Normally, she seemed like a brutish warrior, but now without her mind being dominated by another, she seemed almost sheepish and shy. It was quite ironic.

"You sure?" Vic asked. "This is a pretty big job."

"I have cause you all more than enough trouble, it is my new wish to help you, if you will give me a chance."

"I'm cool with it. Another pair of hands will make this easier."

"Alright, go on." Artemis started off, helping the kids load on. "Lot of work to do in the next 10 minutes." Vic mumbled under his breath. Not quietly enough however, starfire was within earshot.

"Until what?"

"There's a bomb coming to blow this place up. Your boss was gonna let you all burn while he got away." Instantly, her hair looked like it was flaring up and burning.

"Ohhhhh. That… that… Zorkmorking Clorbag!" She yelled, her hair flaring out with the emphasis om whatever that last part was.

"A...Zormokin… What?" Victor asked.

"Another time, we need to hurry. I will help the one you call Artemis." And she flew off.

"Cyborg!" Looking back, Victor saw it was Robin. And he was riding a green horse.

"You know when I woke up today, there was a list of things I didn't expect to see. This takes it by a mile." He said bewildered. As Robin got off, the horse morphed itself back into a human form, with a purple and black suit. Beast Boy. Robin had managed to break his mind control device too.

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"We're loading these kids onto the javelins, I'm operating them remotely. Artemis and that fire haired girl are keeping everyone organized. I still haven't heard from Supergirl or Captain Marvel, and Wonder Girl went in around five minutes ago to look for them."

"Did she say who she was looking for?" Robin asked.

"I think she said she was looking for Supergirl."

"Alright. Beast Boy, Come with me, were going to get Captain Marvel."

"Right." And this time, Beast Boy turned into a velociraptor. Dick jumped on without missing a beat.

"Man, did I say that last one was the top of my list, I meant this one." Victor said. Beast Boy looked back and grinned with his knife edge teeth.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Victor threw him a grin in response.

"We can mess around later. Find Captain marvel and anyone else, we're running out of time." He reminded the two.

"How much?" Robin asked.

"A little bit north of eight minutes." Victor informed them.

"Plenty of time. Hold on." Beast boy said, and they rocketed away.

"You better hope your little green butt that's the case." Victor commented to himself as he turned his attention back to the matters at hand.


	12. Chapter 12

(Supergirl)

10 Minutes

Lilith, as it turned out, was super nice. She had only just been brought here. She had started developing her powers about a year ago, and a year later, she was kidnapped. She had been down in the Colony for around a month when this whole shebang happened.

Speaking of, this girl was a crazy powerful psychic. And this in part was what brought them to their current situation. Running through the halls of the facility looking for evidence.

"These people are monsters. There is evidence here somewhere that will put them away for good, and when that coward Harvest comes back, him too."

"What about Harvest?" Kara asked.

"I've been scanning for him, but he isn't here, he probably left this time."

"I see. Can you find my friends?" Kara asked hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry. I can only scan the minds of people I have seen or meet at least once. If I meet them, I can look for them, but having never seen your friends before, I can't do anything. Sorry."

"It's alright. Let's get in here and smash some heads. You can meet my friends after." Kara smiled. As they were running (Well Lilith was running, Kara was flying at a steady pace to match.) Lilith stopped. Pulling back her hood, Kara saw Lilith for real. As she put her gloved hand up to her head, Lilith was a redheaded girl with eyes that were green like Kryptonite. Her skin was also very fair, and very smooth. Wally and DIck would be very jealous, all the zits and pimples they got.

"What's up?"

"Here. This room." She pulled her hood back over. Once more, the eyes under the hood shone like searchlights. "Would you do the honors?" Lilith said as she tapped the door.

"Why of course." Kara put her hands on the door, and digging her fingers under the steel like it were hot butter, she pulled it apart.

Inside, there was one man, hovering over a lab table. Lilith ran up, and a good ten feet from him, the man flew across the room, crashing harshly into the wall. Kara wanted to go and stop this, but for some reason, maybe it was a deep lying trust in people that she had been harboring since she woke up on this planet, maybe it was because she wanted to see what Lilith would do. Also a good option was that Lilith was likely a good person; after all, she was in Kara's head before and could have done some serious damage while she was there. And yet she didn't.

"Thank you for trusting me. I'm not going to kill this guy. I just have some stuff to say to him." Kara heard once more from inside her head. Kara just rolled her eyes. At this point, Intervention wasn't even going to be an option.

"You son of a bitch. I should wipe your mind, turn your ass into a vegetable. Everything you've done, All those children you've let die, stolen away from their families!" Lilith started with a fury.

"You are coming with us, and you are going to rot in jail for EVERYTHING you've done. And whenever Harvest comes back, and He finds you, you can tell him, That I'll be waiting for him."

"We will." Kara said as she put a hand on Lilith's shoulder. Lilith looked back and Kara could see, that she appreciated the gesture,

Also at the same moment, the doctor wiggled free and began to run. Kara zoomed in front of him. The fear on his face was apparent.

"Guess you didn't notice the big "S" huh?" Hara said with a grin. Raising her hand, Kara flicked him across the nose, sending him flying once more. Lilith grabbed him.

"He'll be ok. Just out cold for a little."

"Kara!" Recognizing the voice as Donna, Kara snapped and saw her friend. She looked tired, some of her beautiful red costume torn up, and a few other cuts that looked fresh, but all the same, they had stopped bleeding.

"Donna!" Are you ok?" Kara asked.

"Yes. We need to get going, now."

"Why?" Kara asked.

"This place is going to be destroyed?" Lilith said in surprise.

"How did she know?" Donna asked.

"Telepath. I can read minds."

"Huh neat." Donna replied.

"You seem unsurprised by this. I suppose I could read your mind, but I wish to see what you say?"

"You're in a room with an Amazon and an Alien, who are friends with a Cyborg, a Kid who can run at the speed of light and a guy who can make magic thunder turn himself into a demi-god. Also, we have two other teammates who are just normal humans. Not a whole lot surprises me now a days girl."

"I must be a fool. The Titans. I hope I can meet you all." By now Lilith had removed her hood, letting Donna see her face. They smiled at one another.

"We can work on that, for now, Donna, would you give our friend and her guest a hand a hand? I'm going to make us an express route out of here." Kara readied herself, then FLew up hard as she could. The screeching of steel resisting her effort like sweet music to her ears. Soon enough, Kara popped out on the other side. Donna was right behind with lilith and the scientist. Looking around, Kara saw the Javelins. There were a few dozen, next to the Invisible Jet. Lowering herself down, Kara saw Cyborg organizing things on the Ground.

"Cyborg!" She yelled. VIctor barely made a motion to acknowledge her.

"Cyborg Everything ok?" She asked.

"He's busy with the Javelins Supergirl." Looking around, Kara realized these were children, a few hundred. Made sense for Artemis to not use Karas real name.

"Where are Robin and Kid Flash?" Donna asked.

"They are inside." Turning, Kara saw the fire haired girl. Balling her fists, her knuckles popped and her eyes flared red. Artemis came up and held her back.

"Woah, Supergirl. Calm down, she's on our side now." She explained.

"The one you call Kid Flash is getting people out, while the one you call Robin is with Beast boy looking for your other friend." She finished. Kara wanted to punch this bitch for what she and her friends did in Seattle.

"I can sense you are angry with me, but I ask you to please give me a second chance. I am not a bad person. Myself, Beast Boy and Raven did not intend to cause you harm before, we did not do it as ourselves." Kara calmed herself a bit. This was a situation for later.

"Whatever. Let's keep these kids safe and get them out of here." Kara announced with a tone of Authority.

"Artemis, you and fire hair over here make sure these kids board the Javelins alright."

"My name is Starfire." The alien girl announced.

"And I still don't care." Kara moved along. "Donna, You and I are going to find Captain Marvel and Robin."

"Actually, I wanted to make sure Kid Flash is ok." Donna offered as an alternative.

"I'm… Ok. Real TIred though. Phew." It was Wally. He had a lot of dirt on his uniform, and his hair was a matted mess of sweat. Several children poured from his arms and he doubled over. Kara could not recall to herself a time when she had seen Wally be tired.

"Flash! Is everyone out?" Donna asked.

"Yup. Except Cap and the purple girl."

"Did you See Robin?" Kara asked him.

"No. I'll go look in a second. Just-" And Kara cut him off. He was beat. Wally had been inside the facility fighting for over an hour straight. He needed to take a break.

"Relax, Flash. Help Artemis and the other one with these kids. Catch your breath first before you collapse."

"Don't tell me what to do, he said back with a half smile.

"I'm not. I just want you to know you don't have to go back in. I will."

"You sure? I am faster." Wally suggested.

"Not after running as much as you did you're not." Wally smiled in full now.

"You got me there." And Wally started walking to the team's Jet.

"I'm staying here. There are many children who are quite afraid, and they will need help as much as they can get." Donna suggested.

"Fair enough. I'm going in after Captain Marvel and Robin."

"Please, If you could look for Beast Boy while you are there too." Starfire pleaded. Kara shot her an ice cold glare.

"If I find him, I might consider picking him up." And she was off.

(Donna)

5 minutes.

As Kara took off, Starfire looked distraught, Looking over, Donna knew she had to be of some help.

"Hey, cheer up. Supergirl was being hard on you because you hurt her and her friends." Looking up, Starfire was crying. Actual tears were streaming down from her eyes.

"N-no. She was angry at me, and It was my fault. Oh I wish I had never landed on this planet." She cried. Donna recognized this type of sadness. It was when she and Diana were very young. It was at a time when there were a few children their age on Themyscira. Many of the children made incessant fun of Donna, mostly for being a clone of Diana. They looked upon her as less of a being than they were. That they had the breath of the gods in them, yet she was merely a physical clone of the princess. And no matter how much she looked like her no matter how much of an individual she tried to be, she would always be a clone. SOme of them like Dalma and Epione showed that none of the purple rays worked on her like they did for the others. Episteme would often show her superior strength, besting her in wrestling contests. Even after she had made her way back to the island, her return was only noted as important by Hippolyta. Being a loner, wishing you had never existed? Donna could relate to that.

"I know how you feel. Look, sometimes things are hard. Sometimes things don't go the way you wanted. But Saying you wish that you weren't here is the worst thing you can say."

"Why's that?" Starfire asked wiping her tears away. Donna chuckled.

"Hard to say. The gods put us where we are for a reason. They have a plan for us. Maybe you haven't found it, but someday, when you find it, you'll know, and all those hardships you had to deal with will be worth it."

"What is is?"

"Your purpose. When I was little. A great storm came and took me away. I was lost, subject to tortures and insanity beyond comprehension. When I thought I was at the end of my wit, I found an opportunity, and was able to escape. When I found myself in the world again, I found my purpose. Helping people."

"Maybe… Maybe that will be mine." Starfire said with a bit of hope.

"It will be." It was Lilith. She was smiling.

"How do you know?"

"I'm a pretty good judge of character. I can tell that deep down, you all have one thing in common. You, Wonder Girl, Supergirl, Cyborg. Everyone here that I have met, you all, deep down, have the desire to help others."

"Thank you Omen." Starfire said. Lilith rolled her eyes.

"Please Kori. Call me Lilith." She reached forward and embraced Starfire in a hug.

"You both have very much made me feel better. I don't feel so lost now." She said with a smile.

"Now let's go. We have a lot to do." Donna said.

-AN-

Hey All. Hope you are enjoying this. If I planned this out right, there's two more chapters, three at the most. So When I was looking up the Amazons, they have so much history. The way I see them, early on, they likely had younger girls, who grew up. Diana and Donna in my imagination were just a few of the young girls on the island. Also the way I imagine them, some women were much older when the Island was founded, and are now like the ancients. At this point, the Bana-Migdal are not on the island, not yet at the least. Any Character I mentioned who you don't know, look them up on Comic Vine, that's where I get them. I guess it's to say I'm cherry picking what I want from them in their history. Donna in this sense was cloned as another playmate for Diana, but also as a double for her. Like if anyone were to come and try and hurt Diana, they would take Donna instead. Donna was lost, I wont say who/what stole her, but its less confusing that the original way and what stole her. I'll explain it in one of the Bonus Chapters in this, of which there will be a few.

Anyway, Hoe you are all having a lovely day, Please leave me a comment if you have any thoughts or criticisms, suggestions. Drop me a line on a PM, I'll get back to you ASAP. Thanks for reading, Have a Great Day!


	13. Chapter 13

(Captain Marvel)

5 Minutes

Having never battled in a prolonged battle of Magic, Billy realized that he was at a severe disadvantage. This Raven girl was only getting stronger as things went on. He, meanwhile, was getting weaker. It felt like every time he did manage to hit her, he was losing a little more of his strength. At this rate, the fight was not going to last very long. Her skill was much greater than his in actually using magic.

"Woe to the Earth, It's great champion bested without causing so much as a scratch. How does it feel? To know that you shall be bested by your own power?" She bellowed. Looking, Billy saw that Ravens mask was down. Her eyes were red, and she had two pairs. Closing his eyes, Billy looked for guidance.

"Wizard! How do I beat her?" He asked.

"Billy, The necklace! The Necklace! It's your only chance!"

Focusing Back, Billy flung himself forward. He cocked his arm back, and with everything he had left, her let it rip.

But nothing. Raven's body disappeared. Confused, Billy realized he fucked up.

"Azarath Metreon Zinthos!" Looking Just in time, Billy saw two black bolts coming at him. He had no time to move, only to take the blast.

BOOM! BOOM!

Gathering himself, Billy felt a black orb envelop himself. He threw his fists into the walls, but to no effect. They absorbed his blows, stretching out like gum. Looking, he saw Raven walking forward, a wicked smile on her face.

"Trapped like a rat." SHe said. At this, Billy smiled back. Reaching forward illy shot his arms out and grabbed Raven. Lifting her up, Billy yelled out.

"SHAZAM!" The thunder came cracking down. The enveloping orb was shattered. Raven was tossed back from the force of the lightning. Billy was too, with only one side effect. He was human again. Getting up, Billy opened his mouth to return to Shazam, but suddenly Raven was there in front of him. Billy was 16, a little on the short side. Looking up, Raven pt her hand over his mouth. She was rather strong

"So this is your curse? A Magical Word to gain power? I see. You have much power. I shall gladly take it off your hands. Hold you still." Raising her hand, Billy's eyes widened. Was this it? Billy closed his eyes. What could he do?

 _WOOSH_!

Opening his eyes, Billy saw two of Robins throwing stars hit Raven in her raised arm. Billy dropped to his but. He should have said something, but right now, his mind was in another places. Namely, watching Dick fight. Rather, Dick and the green guy, Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy., why have you not dispatched of the rest of these vermin!" Raven groweld.

"Raven, please listen to me. Harvest has been using us. This isn't how it's supposed to be. Let us help you, let me help you. Please." Beast Boy pleaded. He was meet with a black bolt of energy in reply, sending him flying.

"This world has proven to me one thing; Power is the only thing that matters. You have it or you don't. And if the last 2 years have shown me anything Logan; you are weak. You are nothing." Raven said. It was time to act. Standing up, Billy yelled to the heavens.

" **SHAZAM**!" The thunder cracked and his power came with it. Flying forward, Billy put every ounce of his strength into his fists. Slamming a fist under her jaw, Billy sent Raven flying up into the sky. Shooting up after her, Billy grabbed her by the leg and rocketed her down back to the ground.

As the dust cleared, Raven's eyes flared, looking as if they were on fire.

"Sariqat Alssihria!" A bolt of red energy flew up and hit billy in the chest. He felt a sharp spike, like knives all over him. Suddenly he was falling. Raven had stolen his power.

(Robin)

As Billy fell, Dick grabbed his grapple. As he was ready to fire it, Raven fired a bolt of black magic. Ducking out of the way, Dick realized he would be to late to catch Billy.

Or he would have been, had it not been for a timely intervention.

 _WOOSH_! It was Kara. As she landed with Billy, Dick ran over to make sure Billy was ok.

"I'll be fine. Just need to catch my breath. Thanks." Billy said looking at Kara.

"Of course. That's what friends are for." SHe said with a smile.

"How sweet." Raven said, her voice, sounding more and more demonic. Reeling back, she threw a great ball of magic at the three of them. Kara pushed Dick and Billy away, taking the blast in full. It sent her flying back, into the wall head first. Even with her durable physiology, Dick suspected Kara wouldn't be getting up.

"Marvel, take care of Supergirl." Dick pulled from his belt a pair of escrima sticks.

"You must know you stand no chance. Why even bother fighting for them? You would be better served running, saving yourself." Raven said.

"I bother because they're my friends. I'll defend them with every ounce of my being. That's something someone like you could never understand. So come on, give me your best shot." Dick said through gritted teeth. Then he charged. Raven swung her talons high, Dick slipped under them before cracking her in the ribs. As she grabbed them in pain, Dick drove his fist straight up under her jaw, sending her up. Dick spun and quickly delivered a blow to Ravens midsection sending her back. As she hit the wall, Dick leapt at her, ready to deliver a kick to the face.

However, it never came. Raven threw a bolt of energy at him and it made contact. As Dick fell back, raven was charging. Having just enough time, Dick pulled his head back, just narrowly avoiding Raven's Talons. Back flipping away, Dick looked up to see Raven throw a bolt of energy. Rolling to the right, Dick did so again as another came at him. And another. And another. Finally getting to his feet, Dick threw two shurikens at Raven, which she blocked with a wall of magical energy.

Sending it forward, Dick lept over it before bringing his sticks down. As they hit Ravens arm, they shattered, forcing Dick to toss them to the side. Charging in once more, Dick felt his legs being pulled from under him and get pulled upside down. Looking, Dick saw that his leg had been pulled by Ravens magic from under him. Damn.

"You see now? Despite the best of your efforts, you stood no chance." She smiled.

"Raven." It was Beast Boy, He was holding his side. Looking at his watch, Dick saw they were out of time. Billy was trying to revive Kara, but he had no power. Raven was there only chance.

"You still draw breath?" She asked, sounding almost insulted.

"Raven please. Can't you see. All of the stuff Harvest did to us, he used us. You have to see that." Beast Boy said walking closer. "You need to be able to see that Harvest was wrong. These guys will fight you, even if they stand no chance. Power isn't everything, and having it dosen't give you a right to act cruelly towards others. It gives you a responsibility. Are you going to let Harvest get the best of you?" He asked, sincerity dripping on every word.

"Raven." Dick said. "You have more power than you could ever imagine, I can see that. Are you going to let someone dictate your fate?" The look on her face was one twisting in thought. One minute. Beast Boy walked forward.

"Come on Raven." Beast Boy said, walking up to her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Let's not be puppets anymore. Let's make our own destiny."

Raven reached up, and pulled her necklace off. Her extra pairs of eyes went away, her visor came down, and she exhaled. Dick felt his leg free. Getting to them, he looked at her with a smile.

"Great. I know it's a lot to ask, But you're our only chance."

"What is it?" This time, her voice sounded less angry and demonic, now sounding more calm and even angelic in a way.

"We have a bomb coming here, it's gonna flatten this whole place. Nobody here can get all five of us out of here fast enough."

"Of course." Raven said. Billy carried Kara over, who was still coming to. Raven's eyes turned black as she chanted her words.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A bubble encompassed them and Raven started to move them all out. Checking his watch, Dick saw they had less than thirty seconds left. This was going to be tight.

-AN-

Hey all. Yeah. A month between updates. Pretty shit I know. But this last month has been a struggle, between word, school and a million other things. I've been trying best I can, and I felt this chapter needed to be longer to make up for that. So here it is. Hope you like it.

This also shouldn't be more than one more, with a bonus after.

And after that... Another big story... yay Damn.

Anywho, Whatever you thought, leave a comment below, or shoot me a message. I appreciate all suggestions, comments or ideas. Hope you liked this chapter, hope you are liking this story. Have a Great Day!


	14. Chapter 14

Outside the N.O.W.H.E.R.E Base

(Donna)

As the last children got to the second to last shuttle, Victor was rushing quite a lot.

"We're out of time, we need to go. NOW." He said with authority. Donna could see the waves of heat coming of Victor at this point. He must be exhausted from managing so much by this point. Getting on the last shuttle, she tapped her comm set to try and reach Kara, or anyone left inside the place for that matter.

"Time to go guys, where are you?" She asked with desperation.

"Look there!" Omen pointed. A black ball flew out of the place. Inside, she could see Kara. Dick and Billy in his human form. Along with Beast Boy and Raven. Donna smiled.

Just then, from the sky, a beam of pure white came down. It lasted only an instant, but when it left, the whole compound was in ruin. Flickers of flames stood above what had been a battleground.

Cyborg lowered the ramp, allowing everyone to get onboard. He was still controlling not only this one, but the other dozen Javelins that were in the air.

As the other five got on board, Dick took Billy to the first aid station, while Kara walked over and sat next to her friends, as Beast boy and Raven did the same with Starfire. Omen was sitting next to Donna at the moment, who was next to Artemis. Wally was up front out cold, but nobody could well blame him after his efforts for the day.

"I suppose we will have a lot of explaining to do when we get back." Artemis said somberly.

"I guess. We can deal with that, real question is, what do we do with the other ones?" Kara indicated over to Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire.

"You need to relax. What they did before wasn't their choice to make, they were manipulated into what they did." Dick stepped in.

"They're criminals. They assaulted you, sent you to the infirmary. And you just want to let that pass?" Kara retorted.

"I say we vote on it." Wally perked up.

"On what?" Kara demanded of him, Wally's face showing one of surprise.

"Well… on how to deal with them. I'm all for forgiveness, and if they have nowhere else to stay, I say they should be allowed to join." Wally suggested. She smiled at this suggestion.

"No. Way." And with that, Kara lowered the ramp and took off.

"Don't pay her any mind, shes still hot under the hood from today." Artemis said. Donna got up and sat between Raven and Starfire. Looking over to Dick, he looked fairly worried.

"Robin, we owe it to ourselves to help them." She said.

"What about you Cyborg?" He asked.

"No." Victor said coldly. "They tried to kill us the other day. Maybe you can't remember. But they whipped us pretty hard."

"That's two opposed. Artemis?" Putting her head in her hands, Artemis took a long breath.

"Why not. Just because of what people did doesn't mean they aren't able to change." Looking over, Donna saw a certain look Artemis gave Dick. It was intriguing to say the least, as if Artemis knew first hand about what she was saying.

"What about you boss?" Wally chimed back in. For a long moment Dick was quiet. They a look flashed over his face.

"Do you guys even want to be on a team?" He asked, looking at Raven, Starfire and Beast boy, then over to Omen.

"I've nowhere else to go, if you would accommodate me, I would gladly fight by your sides." Starfire said. Donna took the girl's hand and gave it a hard squeeze, then smiled at her, which Starfire returned. A sister was a sister, no matter from what world.

"Heck yeah, you guys saved me. I'm tired of people looking at me like a freak, I want to help people." Beast Boy stood up and said.

"I don't know what my purpose is here, or even if I have one, but I owe you, all of you, my gratitude. So if you are offering to let me show you who I really am, I would be more than happy to accept." Replied Raven.

"Same here." Omen smiled. Dick took a long breath and sighed. Being leader was never easy.

"Heads up, we're landing." Victor announced. Looking out, Donna's stomach almost dropped. Not only were Hawkman and Hawkwoman here, but so were Martian Manhunter, The Green Lantern; the white one in this instance, Superman, Batman, the Flash, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman and Aquaman. And they did not look happy.

Landing, Victor opened the bay doors. Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman were walking forward.

"Where's Kara?" Superman questioned.

"She split off, not sure where she went." Donna replied. Superman turned to Batman.

"Can you guys take care of this? I'm gonna go look for her. Be back in a few."

"Sure thing." Diana replied. With a powerful WOOSH, SUperman was off.

"You all mind explaining what happened out there?" Batman interrogated. "Going on an unsanctioned mission to a heavily defended Metahuman compound which resulted in the hacking of the Watchtowers Weapons array which destroyed the entirety of the compound and nearly all of your lives." At this, Robin stepped up.

"It was my fault Batman. I organized the whole thing. We were going in under the assumption that the group, N.O.W.H.E.R.E, was experimenting on underage Metahumans. We have the evidence to support that. This man" Dick said as Artemis and Wally pulled forward the bound scientist she, Kara and Omen had taken "And files which Cyborg downloaded."

"There's one problem though, the leader of N.O.W.H.E.R.E, Harvest, is a time traveler. We can't get him into a trial. But what you do have, I imagine, that would lessen any crimes commited by anyone associated with the organization." Batman Replied.

"There's more." This time Donna spoke up.

"What else?" Diana asked. Pulling the Lasso from her hip, she extended it to Donna, which she took.

"Harvest used mind control to eliminate free will from his followers, such as with Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy." Diana and Batman looked over and saw the three waiting patiently. Donna could see that they were nervous when Batman's glare found them.

"Interesting." Batman said as Diana took the Lasso back. "Superior Orders does not take into consideration anything like mind control."

"By that measure, anything they did would be redacted, disavowed."

"Like it never happened?" Starfire asked hopefully.

"Like it never happened." Batman said. The four turned to one another and embraced each other. Now Diana turned to Omen, whose hood was still down.

"And what of you sister?" She asked. Omen blushed a bit before replying.

"Well, before they all came in, I was in a cell, waiting to get experimented on. When Supergirl made her way down to the lower levels, she caused most of the guards to retreat, and i used my abilities to get out."

"And those would be what, exactly?" Omen turned and lifted several rocks with her mind.

"I'm not exactly sure. I know I can move things with my mind, and I can usually feel when things are coming. I can also speak into the minds of others, but that takes up a lot of my concentration." She replied.

"I know someone who you'd like to meet, he can help you with controlling you powers." Batman said. "As for the rest of you," He said turning his attention back to Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy. "You're all free to go as you please. You can't be held accountable for your actions while under Harvests control."

"A-actually sir." Beast Boy perked up. "W-we were wondering…"

"We took a vote on if we should let them, well, join up with us." Dick finished. Batman turned to Diana, who just shrugged.

"After today's actions, despite the fact it was extremely foolhardy and insanely dangerous, and probably against our better judgment to let you do this, you can allow them to join or not." Batman said, as he turned away, focusing back on helping organize relief efforts.

"You're all responsible enough to know if you want them on your team or not." Diana finished as she too, went back to the larger situation at hand. Donna turned to Dick.

"Well?" She asked.

Titans Tower, Seattle, Washington

7:15 PM

(Robin)

"Hey you guys need to get rid of all this meat in the fridge, you can't be having all this around, I'm a vegetarian!" Beast Boy yelled out.

"Don't you touch any of that. I need that meat so I don't starve!" Wally replied.

Despite Cyborg and Kara opposing the idea, Dick thought it best to let Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy and Omen join. Not only did he believe in second chances, but these four were extremely powerful. Not to mention they were genuinely nice people. Victor and Kara would get over it eventually.

Speaking of Kara, she was in her room. Donna was there trying to convince her that this wasn't a bad thing. Cyborg was on the couch with Billy, who had gotten his powers back, Raven had only siphoned them off for about a day. Beast Boy, se real name was Logan, was fighting With Wally about how much meat was in the fridge, as he was a vegetarian. Raven was in her room, and when dick had tried to open it to see how she was adjusting, he found her in a trance, floating around two feet off the ground with strange symbols on the ground. Dick had quickly shut the door; anything that was going on in that room was to much for him to deal with.

Artemis and Women were away, Artemis in Star City with Green Arrow and Omen was on the Watchtower with the Manhunter. According to Batman, Lilith was incredibly powerful, maybe even more so than Billy or Kara.

That left one person unaccounted for. Going up to the roof, Dick saw Starfire staring out at the late November sunset. The sky was ablaze, a shade of orange close to her skin color. She turned and her eyes looked the deepest shade of green he had ever seen.

"What's wrong Starfire? Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yes, everything is glorious. I'm even happier than back on my home world when my father and I went hunting for Flarnop for the first time." Dick pretended to know what a… Flarnop whatever was, and went along with it.

"Good. And don't worry about Kara and Cyborg, they'll come around sooner, rather than later." He reassured her. "First time I meet Kara she tossed me into a wall when I tried to joke around with her."

"Well, weather she does or does not, I am happy to have friends nonetheless. Thank you Robin." Starfire walked forward and embraced Dick in a tight hug. This was followed by a kiss. This felt like a spark, like a shock almost. It felt very nice. When Starfire pulled her lips away, she smiled and giggled. Dick meanwhile could feel his cheeks blush a deep shade of red. SItting down he looked out and enjoyed the sunset.

-AN-

Hooray, done at last... finally

I know this took a million years, but sometimes stuff gets in the way, I have been busier now than I have all year, it sucks.

Anyway, hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading, Have a Great Day!


End file.
